Eriezeru, uchū no rekishi
by soulwrouter
Summary: Algo parecido al primer fic, pero ahora será mucho mejor, Naruto tendrá un nuevo aliado para luchar en la guerra que se avecina, nuevos enemigos y algunos aliados nuevos, pasen y lean!
1. Eriezeru, uchū no rekishi Prologo

Prologo

El Inicio de todo

En este mundo nada es blanco y nada es negro, todo es de un sutil color gris, por lo tanto las mentiras y verdades. Algunos dicen que hay universos paralelos que ya están creados, otros dicen que que nosotros los creamos y por ultimo otros dicen que no existen, pero eso es lo que nuestro héroe va a comprar en carne y hueso, va a soportar lo que el destino le tiene preparado

Era uno de los días calurosos de junio, esa mañana estaba despejada pocas nubes en el cielo y no hacia viento, para estar en una ciudad de San José que la temperatura siempre es fresca, este día era un infierno. En el pleno centro de San José existen varias secundarias, pero había una especial, lo especial de esta es que deben de usar camisa manga larga, aunque este haciendo sol.

Esto era lo que odiaba un joven castaño , media metro setenta siete, era delgado, tenia la piel un poco bronceada, tenia el cabello color castaño oscuro, e iba a la secundaria llamada Liceo de Costa Rica.

Las clases corrieron normales ese día, hasta que llego una hora determinada, era la 1 de la tarde y un grupo de estudiantes iban a una excursión para un museo, El Museo De la Ciencia y la Tecnología, ese día iban a exponer un invento que se había creado en Alemania.

Ya cuando el grupo llego entraron al museo, comenzaron a ver las exhibiciones hasta que llegaron a la exhibición principal, el invento de Alemania. Así que la maestra comenzó hablar

– Bien jóvenes, hagan silencio, el científicos, al señor Ferdinand y al señor Helmuth. – decía la profesora un poco mayor –

– Bien, jóvenes, buenas tardes. – decía Ferdinand –

Un señor que tenia barba, tenia el cabello de color café y corto, era alto, tenia puesta una bata blanca, se podía ver los pantalones de color negro y una camisa de vestir color blanca.

– Buenas tardes. – decía los estudiantes

– Bueno jóvenes les vamos a presentar nuestro más reciente invento llamado Machine Licht. – decía el científico llamado Helmuth –

Helmuth era un hombre ya mayor, el cabello ya tenia un color gris, tenia unas cuantas arrugas en la cara, era más pequeño que Ferdinand, tenia una bata blanca, pantalón café, camisa de rayas azules.

– ¿Y que significa eso? – pregunto un estudiante –

– Significa maquina de luz, ya que gracias a los rayos del sol, podemos viajar por cortos plazos a la velocidad de la luz, nuestra maquina es pionera para los futuros viajes interespaciales – decía con orgullo Ferdinand –

Los estudiantes se quedaron impresionados.

– Y ¿nos podrían dar una exhibición de la maquina? – decía curiosa la profesora –

– No creo que eso sea debido, ya que la maquina no ha estado funcionando muy bien que digamos – decía preocupado Helmuth –

De pronto todos los estudiantes le comenzaron a rogar a los científicos, hasta que después de un rato estos aceptaron, la prueba era pasar una taza con café en ella, de un lado de la maquina a otra, todos estaban atentos, cuando el transportador izquierdo donde estaba el café comenzó a brillar y la maquina comenzó un ruido y a echar chispas.

– ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? – decía Helmuth preocupado –

Dentro de la maquina en una de las pistas de una de las tarjetas se había levantado, ahora que la estaban usando de nuevo se derritió, afuera en el medio de la maquina se abrió un agujero de gusano de un tamaño menor que una pelota de fútbol, pero poco a poco comenzó a crecer hasta tener el tamaño de un autobús, comenzó a tragar poco a poco las cosas del salón.

Todos buscaron refugio hasta que se escucho un estruendo y el hoyo se cerro hasta y en lugar de el solo se podía ver humo.

– ¿Todos están bien? – preguntaba Ferdinand preocupado –

– Si todos estamos bien. – decía la profesora – ¿Están todos aquí?

– No profesora, falta alguien. – decía un joven –

– Dime ¿Ivan quien falta? – preguntaba preocupada la profesora –

– Falta Eliécer profesora – decía Ivan preocupado mirando donde estaba el hoyo –


	2. Capitulo 1 ¿Qué es este mundo?

Capitulo 1

¿Qué es este mundo? El aventura comienza.

Eliécer poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, la luz del sol le molestaba la vista, por lo que no podía ver bien, se restregó los ojos hasta que ya podía ver con claridad, estaba en medio de un bosque, las copas de los arboles eran altos, no sabia donde estaba.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – se preguntaba Eliécer agarrándose la cabeza hasta que recordó. –

Flashback

_Eliécer estaba hablando con un amigo Ivan, este era un poco más bajo que Eliécer, tenia el cabello color negro corto, era moreno y usaba anteojos._

– _Seguro esta maquina ni funciona por lo que dijeron – decía Eliécer despreocupado viendo la maquina – _

– _Seguro, pero abría que ver que pasa y el vaso del café se transporta – _

_Iniciaron la maquina, cuando el transportador izquierdo donde estaba el café comenzó a brillar y la maquina comenzó un ruido y a echar chispas._

– _¿Qué demonios esta pasando? – decía Helmuth preocupado – _

_Dentro de la maquina en una de las pistas de una de las tarjetas se había levantado, ahora que la estaban usando de nuevo se derritió, afuera en el medio de la maquina se abrió un agujero de gusano de un tamaño menor que una pelota de fútbol, pero poco a poco comenzó a crecer hasta tener el tamaño de un autobús, comenzó a tragar poco a poco las cosas del salón._

_Eliécer que estaba en las primeras filas se sujeto de un poste que había, cuando vio el salón, noto que Ivan iba ser tragado poco a poco, entonces se impulso hacia un lado para empujar a Ivan para que no fuera tragado por el agujero, pero no pensó que el seria tragado, sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo le dolía, era como si le estuvieran metiendo miles de agujas por todo el cuerpo, era tanto que se desmayo y fue tragado por el agujero._

Fin Flashback

– Si es cierto esa maldita maquina me absorbió, ¿me pregunto que abra pasado con todos? – decía Eliécer levantándose y comenzar a caminar por el bosque –

Eliécer iba caminando, parecía que todo era igual, solo siguió caminando hacia el frente, ya hacia tiempo que estaba caminando y tenia hambre y sed, llevando su reloj en la muñeca izquierda, se fijo y decía que eran las 3 de la tarde, Eliécer se estaba muriendo del calor, así que se quito la corbata y la camina manga larga, la corbata la guardo en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, mientras que se puso la camisa en la nuca y siguió caminando.

– "Maldición, ya llevo horas caminando y no he encontrado frutas o agua o personas y lo peor es que ya va a anochecer, tendré que hacer un campamento improvisado." – pensaba angustiado Eliécer. –

Eliécer se subió a un árbol para romper ramas de este, para poder hacer una fogata ya cuando tenía subientes ramas bajo, busco piedras o algo para hacer chispas, busco en el suelo piedras y encontró 2 pedernales, entonces acomodo la madera, agarro la camisa le arranco una manga lo puso en la madera y empezó a chocar las piedras haciendo en el acto chispas, después de un rato la manga de la camisa comenzó a arder, entonces lo puso en el fondo de las ramas y empezó a soplar hasta que la llama tomo fuerza y comenzó a calentar el lugar, Eliécer se sentó en el suelo y con una rama comenzó a mover el fuego, sabia que tendría que buscar agua, si no, no sobreviviría en este lugar, así que mañana seria un día de caza.

Con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido, en el cielo nocturno se podían ver las estrellas, el bosque oscuro, el viento moviendo las ramas y haciendo que algunas hojas débiles de las ramas, se soltaran y se las llevaban el viento.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una aldea, estaban siendo atacados, no por humanos si no por una criatura, estaba destrozando todo, matando inocentes, guerreros, por igual, creando incendios en algunas casas, el viento que hacia esa noche, estaba dando fuerza al fuego, lo único que se escuchaban eran gritos de agonía, dolor y miedo, pero todos decían lo mismo. ¡El zorro de 9 colas Kyuubi no Youko esta atacado.!

Donde nuestro aventurero estaba durmiendo le fue llegando el aroma de humo, poco a poco se fue despertando, se restregó un poco los ojos y vio que la fogata estaba apagándose poco a poco, con la rama que tenia a la par comenzó a mover la fogata y hecho un poco más de madera, ya cuando se despertó del todo, noto el aroma de humo, no sabia de donde era, así que subió un árbol, ya cuando estaba en la copa, vio hacia el frente y lo que vio lo sorprendió, un poco más de un kilómetro y medio, en el horizonte, se veía una mancha roja en la oscuridad, se notaba muros de humos, así que Eliécer bajó del árbol, agarro un poco de tierra y lo echaba en la fogata, su puso la camisa pero sin ponerse los botones, y se fue corriendo hacía el frente que era donde quedaba el fuego.

– Seguro es una aldea o algo, por lo tanto hay civilización, estoy salvado. – decía contento Eliécer mientras iba corriendo. –

En el transcurso, se había caído, se había golpeado con varios arboles, poco a poco, se podía ver una mancha roja, el humo se hacia cada vez más intenso, se tapo un poco el rostro con el brazo derecho, pero no se fijo que había una loma y cayo en ella, cuando se levanto lo que vio lo sorprendió.

– Debe ser una broma. – decía sorprendido – esto no es mi hogar, ni tan siquiera estoy en el planeta tierra, esto es el universo de. – pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque una gran cola del zorro había golpeado el suelo, muy cerca de donde Eliécer estaba. –

Eliécer rodó un poco por el suelo cuando volvió a ver vio el zorro que lo estaba viendo, Eliécer trato de huir pero era muy tarde el zorro lo agarro con el hocico y se lo trago, para luego seguir con la destrucción iba a dar un ataque con una de sus colas, pero al frente de la bestia salio una columna de humo y de el apareció un sapo gigante color rojo oscuro y tenia una pipa estaba fumando, encima de el se podía ver a un hombre con los ojos cerrados, de piel bronceada, tenia el cabello alborotado color rubio, llevaba una gabardina blanca unida solo por una cuerda cerca del cuello, se podía observar que dentro llevaba puesto un chaleco color verde con muchas bolsas para guardar objectos, llevaba un pantalón color azul oscuro, en la pierna derecha llevaba unas vendas que servían para poder llevar un porta-Shurikens y por ultimo en sus brazos se podía ver un bebe rubio, con seis marcas en la mejillas, 3 en cada una y este estaba llorando.

– Ya no me queda nada. – decía el rubio aun con los ojos cerrados y comenzando a llorar. – lo siento hijo. –

**Una hora antes.**

_En un hospital en la aldea se podía ver al hombre que estaba encima del sapo y también a otro hombre de cabellera blanca larga que le llegaba hasta los talones, un poco más alto que el anterior hombre_.

_Los 2 estaban esperando en la entrada de la sala de partos, llevaban horas esperando, reinaba un silencio, hasta que unos de los 2 hombres hablo._

– _Jiraiya-sensei, crees que Kushina-chan ¿estará bien ? – decía preocupado el rubio, mientras veía a Jiraiya. – _

– _Tranquilo Minato, los doctores harán todo lo posible, para que Kushina y tu bebé estén bien, tienes que tener fe. – respondía Jiraiya poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Minato. – _

– _Tienes razón. – dijo Minato tratando de hacer una sonrisa. – _

_Un gran silencio gobernó el pasillo, de pronto la puerta de la sala de parto salio un doctor, este se estaba quitando la mascarilla para ver a Minato y a Jiraiya._

– _Doctor, ¿cómo estan? – preguntaba preocupado Minato – _

– _Hokage-sama tengo 2 noticias que darle – decía serio el doctor. – la primera es que ya nació su hijo, pero lo vamos a tener internado por unos días, ya que sus pulmones no maduraron bien, lo vamos a poner en un tratamiento, pero aun así las posibilidades para que vive son pocas, en este momento su hijo esta en una incubadora. – le explicaba serio el doctor – _

– _¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntaba Minato asustado – _

– _Se debe al sello del zorro, ya que en una mujer jinchuriki, el chakra se tiene que repartir entre el bebé y el sello, por eso es que duro menos el embarazo de su mujer y al parecer fue acto del zorro que no permitió que los pulmones de su hijo no maduraran. – respondía serio el doctor viendo a Minato y luego a Jiraiya. –_

– _Y ¿cuál es la otra noticia? – preguntaba triste Minato – _

– _Bueno, es un poco difícil decirle esto Hokage-sama, pero durante el parto su mujer se comenzó a desangrar, tratamos de detener la hemorragia, pero no pudimos, el zorro esta impidiendo que la curemos, lo sentimos mucho, su mujer no podrá pasar de esta noche. – decía triste el doctor nunca era fácil decirle eso a alguien – _

– _Pero ¿que..? – no terminaba de preguntar de la impresión – _

– _P__ero doctor, ¿no puede hacer algo para detener el desangrado? __– preguntaba enojado Jiraiya –_

– _Como ya dije Jiraiya-sama, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no hay resultados lo siento. _– decía serio el doctor. –

– _¿Puedo ver a Kushina-chan? – preguntaba triste Minato – _

– _Por su puesto Hokage-sama, puede pasar. – responde serio el doctor. –_

_Minato va donde esta Kushina, y la ve y se comienza a llorar, la ve toda pálida y mucha sangre en la cama, el se acerca para verla mejor y ella abre los ojos_

– _Minato-kun, estas aquí, mira a tu hijo, nuestro hijo Naru-chan, se parece a ti – decía apenas Kushina sonriendo – _

– _Si Kushina-chan, pero tiene tu sonrisa – llorando más al ver a su esposa en ese estado _–

– _Minato-kun, yo se que no podre vivir más, entonces el zorro saldrá y causara destrucción a la aldea y tú y yo sabemos que no hay nadie con suficiente chakra para poder mantenerlo a raya ni tu puedes, solo nuestro pequeño – sonría triste por el futuro de su hijo – _

– _Lo sé. – respondía triste Minato – el único que puede crear ese sello soy yo, Jiraiya-sensei ayudo un poco, pero aun así no sabe como revertir, solo sabe la llave del sello, pero aun así me voy a estar culpando por darle el infierno a mi hijo, no va a tener padres, que lo ayuden durante su vida. – contaba más triste Minato – _

– _S__i yo también lo sé __– respondía cuanto de comenzó a toser sangre – __creo que falta muy poco para nuestra despedida así que ten la mitad de mi chakra para poder crear el sello, gracias por todo Mi...na...to... __– decía sus ultimas palabras mientras fallecía –_

– _Desearía poder reunirme contigo en el más allá, Kushina-chan, pero creo que eso es imposible – respondió Minato llorando–_

_Desde lejos de la aldea se ve una gran luz roja que sale desde la aldea, y se ve al imponente zorro de nueve cola, Kyuubi no Youko, causando destrucción a la aldea, mientras los civiles son evacuados por los gennins, los chunnins, Jounnins y Ambus están tratando de derrotar al Kyuubi pero todos los esfuerzos son inútiles contra él._

– _**¡Hahahaha!. **– **se escuchaba una risa sádica. **– ** no podrán contra mí, seres inferiores, no son más que basura y la basura como ustedes deben morir. – decía mientras ponía una cara de locura.– **_

_Después de eso, Minato se uso su técnica Hiraishin no Jutsu, para poder ver por ultima vez la aldea, antes de hacer el Kinjutsu, luego voltio a ver a su hijo que apenas y respiraba, le dolía en el alma, pero no iba a pedirle a ningún padre sacrificar su hijo, mientras que el tenia el suyo, eso era muy egoísta de su parte._

– _Bueno pequeño Naruto, hijo mio creo que ya llego la hora. – le hablaba a Naruto triste. –_

_Se retira del lugar haciendo de nuevo el Hiraishin para poder ir al lugar donde se encontraba el zorro. Ya de una vez ahí comienza hacer una serie de sellos._

– _¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! _– _gritaba Minato poniendo su mano derecha en el suelo. _– 

**Presente**

El zorro al ver a Minato comienza a gruñir, mientras Minato abría los ojos para poder ver la vestía, con tristeza, estaba metido en sus pensamientos pero se asusto un poco al escuchar la voz del sapo.

– **Minato para ¿qué demonios me llamas? **– preguntaba molesto el sapo –

– Lo siento Gamabunta, pero esto es una emergencia, solo ve al frente y me entenderás – decía Minato poniéndose serio. –

El sapo fijo su vista al frente y se sorprendió, podía ver a Kyuubi no Youko, el zorro estaba gruñendo y enseñando los colmillos.

– **¿Kyuubi? Minato,¿cómo se encuentra Kushina?** – pregunta serio el sapo –

– Ella murió en el parto – decía un poco triste Minato –

El sapo no dijo nada, ya se imaginaba que algo así abría pasado. Pero se fijo que Minato tenia un bebé en brazos así que se sorprendió.

– Minato no me digas que...– decía asustado el sapo –

– Si, no queda otra alternativa Gamabunta. – decía serio Minato –

– **Minato, ¿tú crees que es lo correcto sacrificar tu propio hijo?** – preguntaba Gamabunta preocupado. –

– Si no hay otra opción – respondía serio Minato – y además no tengo el coraje de pedirle a alguien su hijo para eso.

– **Bien no es mi problema, ahora, me imagino que quieres que gane tiempo para que puedas hacer el sellado, ¿verdad?** – preguntaba Gamabunta, sacando una Katana de su espalda –

– Si, cuento contigo Gamabunta. – decía serio Minato comenzando a crear sellos. –

– **Bien, aquí voy zorro, espero que con tu piel me pueda hacer un buen abrigo.** – decía Gamabunta haciendo un tajo hacia el zorro –

– **¡Maldito Sapo, te matare como todos en esta mierda de aldea! **– decía Kyuubi enojado –

El zorro pudo esquivar el ataque y contraatacaba con sus colas, pero Bunta las esquivo por poco, luego el zorro, inflo el hocico para expulsar una onda de fuego, Bunta inflo sus mejillas para luego expulsar agua, para contrarrestar el ataque del zorro, Kyuubi más molesto comenzó a reunir chakra en la punta del hocico, Bunta se sorprendió.

– **Si nos da con eso moriremos, Minato, ¿todavía no esta listo el maldito jutsu?** – decía preocupado Bunta –

– No solo falta muy poco – decía Minato sudando un poco al reunir chakra –

El zorro estaba punto de lanzar el ataque pero de un pronto a otro se desvaneció y el zorro comenzó a quejarse y comenzar a comportarse raro, Bunta y Minato estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento del zorro, pero el zorro comenzó a darle arcadas, hasta que vomito, todos los que estaban presentes en la batalla, les dio asco al ver el acto del zorro, pero luego se sorprendieron al ver alguien moverse en el vomito.

– ¡Sii de nuevo libre y lleno, toma eso zorro de mierda! – gritaba Eliécer sacando le el dedo del centro al zorro –

El zorro solo lo vio con ojos de odio.

– **Maldito** – decía el zorro con odio –

**Momentos antes.**

– _Debe ser una broma. – decía sorprendido – esto no es mi hogar, ni tan siquiera estoy en el planeta tierra, esto es el universo de. – pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque una gran cola del zorro había golpeado el suelo, muy cerca de donde Eliécer estaba. – _

_Eliécer rodó un poco por el suelo cuando volvió a ver vio el zorro que lo estaba viendo, Eliécer trato de huir pero era muy tarde el zorro lo agarro con el hocico y se lo trago._

_Eliécer iba cayendo por el esófago, hasta que siento que cayo en algo, cuando Eliécer se recupero del golpe, se puso de pie y vio a todos lados, estaba en el estomago de la bestia, se fijo en sus pies y vio que era el techo de una casa._

– _Parece que come de todo. – decía Eliécer viendo extrañado el techo.– Ahora ¿que demonios hago?_

_Se puso a pensar bastante hasta que recordó algo._

– _No es cierto que hubieron 2 sujetos en el estomago del Kyuubi y que se alimentaron de su estomago por 2 semanas hasta que el zorro los vomito, creo que si y creo que ya se como diablos salir de aquí – decía Eliécer viendo cual pared estomacal estaba cerca – _

_Vio que a su lado izquierdo estaba cerca, así que comenzó dar pasos para atrás hasta que de pronto comenzó a correr hasta que dio un salto y se agarro de la pared estomacal._

– _Bien creo que me dará asco después, por ahora provecho – decía Eliécer dándole un mordisco a la pared y arrancando la carne – _

_Estuvo así por un gran rato hasta que se sintió muy lleno pero aun así siguió hasta que todo comenzó a temblar y vio como se contraía es estomago, no le dio tiempo para aguantar la respiración y se atraganto un poco por los fruidos y sintió que iba para arriba abrió un poco los ojos y vio una luz._

– "_Libertad aquí voy" – pensaba con una sonrisa Eliécer.– _

**Presente.**

– ¿Quién me iba a decir que la carne de zorro es más rica que la de pollo? – decía Eliécer poniéndose de pie. –

– **¡Muere basura! – **decía enojado Kyuubi –

– ¡Shiki Fūjin! – gritaba Minato –

Detrás de el salio el Shinigami y en medio de Minato y del Shinigami, el alma de Minato, el Shinigami, metió su mano a través del alma de Minato para salir del cuerpo de Minato y tocar al Kyuubi y así poderle quitar la mitad por lo tanto, la mitad del chakra del Kyuubi.

La mano toco al Kyuubi que estaba distraído con Eliécer, así que fue muy fácil quitarle la mitad del alma, el alma de Minato, salio la cabeza de Kyuubi, así que muy rápidamente comenzó a hacer sellos en las manos.

– ¡Hakke no Fūin Shiki! – gritaba nuevamente Minato –

Del estomago del hijo de Minato salio una corriente de aire que estaba atrapando al Kyuubi, cuando el zorro trato de hacer algo fue muy tarde, cuando se dio cuenta, es que estaba en una celda, en unas alcantarillas cubiertas de agua y con poca iluminación, los ojos del zorro podían desprender el odio puro hacia todo el mundo pero en especial en 2 personas.

– ¡**Los maldigo Minato y a ese maldito humano por comer de mis entrañas, cuando algún día salga de aquí, los matare, los quemare y luego me los comeré, me oyeron, los juro por mi titulo de rey Bijuus, porque yo soy el gran Kyuubi no Youko.! **– decía furioso Kyuubi –

En el exterior, Minato vio por ultima vez a su hijo que estaba llorando y hecho un vistazo al joven que salio del Kyuubi, para luego ponerse todo borroso y por ultimo todo negro.

Encima de jefe de los sapos, el gran Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, murió, los shinobis y civiles estaban tristes, principalmente su sensei, Jiraiya, este tomo al niño en brazos lo vio por un momento para luego ver al joven que estaba en suelo, que se estaba quejando.

– Maldita sea, no me siento bien. – decía Eliécer agarrándose la cabeza con la mano derecha, estaba viendo borroso. – mierda creo que...

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de caer desmayado, mientras que Jiraiya llegaba al lugar para ver al joven.

Fin del capitulo


	3. ¡NOTA!

**Una nota para especificar un par de cosas, antes del nuevo capitulo:**

**1**- Me gustaría llamar a los mundos por números, me explico, el mundo de Eliécer sera el 1º, el de Naruto será el 2º y así sucesivamente.

**2**- Si no les parece, dejen un review diciendo porque, para así cambiar mejor también pueden dar ideas.

**3**- Como verán esta cambiado la historia un poco, pero seamos francos, la primera no es tan buena jajaja, de hecho hay partes que van a ser similares pero no siempre va ser fiel a la primera

Y por ultimo.

**4**- Van a aparecer mundos nuevos, enemigos nuevos y trataré de dar le a los personajes secundarios un poco más de historia, no todo gira alrededor de Eliécer.

Si tienen ideas para la numeración de los mundos, soy gustoso de leer sus ideas, no se impacienten, el segundo capitulo se esta cocinando jajaja, tal vez para hoy a para esta semana estará listo para que puedan leer

Nos vemos.


	4. Capitulo 2 Mi camino

Capitulo 2

Mi camino

Habían pasado varios días desde el accidente del Kyuubi, todos se lamentaron por muerte del Yondaime Hokage, habían hecho un gran funeral para los caídos en ese día, el concejo esparció el rumor del que el pequeño que se utilizo para sellar al Kyuubi, era un demonio, pronto los aldeanos no odiaban y no solo la comunidad civil, si no también la comunidad Shinobi, pero ajeno de todo eso nuestro aventurero estaba en una habitación de un hospital, este ya llevaba varios días sin despertar, las enfermeras que revisaban se sonrojaban, pero ajeno de eso en la mente de Eliécer era otra cosa.

_En la mente_

_Se podía ver a Eliécer caminar por varios túneles, estaba preocupado porque ya llevaba mucho tiempo que caminaba sin rumbo fijo, hasta que vio una bruma roja pasando por un corredor de un lado del túnel, así que Eliécer curioso lo siguió._

_Estaba extrañado era la primera vez en días que veía algo más, aparte de las pocas luces y el agua del lugar, por momentos la bruma roja no le permitía ver era muy densa, cuando se dio cuenta es que había chocado con algo, comenzo a tocar la pared y por lo que sintió era peluda y el sabía que las paredes no eran peludas._

– _Mierda, no creo que sea..._– pero Eliécer no pudo terminar de hablar –

_Ya que la bruma había tomado forma y había una gran corriente de aire que estaba alrededor de Eliécer que lo mandó a volar por unos metros, cuando Eliécer se levanto, se paralizo, enfrente de él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Kyuubi._

– _Mierda, lo que me temía, primero este lugar que ni donde queda y ahora Kyuubi _– decía preocupado Eliécer en un susurro. –

_Kyuubi todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió, lo primero que hizo fue ver directamente a Eliécer. _

– **¿Así que estoy en tu cuerpo? **– decía molesto Kyuubi –

– _Creo que sí, pero yo vi claramente que Minato te encerró en el cuerpo de Naruto _– decía serio Eliécer levantándose – _¿Además cómo puedes estar aquí? _– preguntaba igual de serio –

– **Gaki, cuando tu comiste de mis entrañas, estabas comiendo directamente de un canal de mi Chakra, así que por lo tanto, a partir de mi Chakra original, se creo otra entidad en tu cuerpo, osea yo, además que tengo todo mi poder, estimo que por lo menos 12 o 13 años estará completo, pero por ahora no me molestes al menos que sea algo importante y tranquilo, que cualquier ****herida que tengas utilizare mi Chakra para curarte, no tengo planeado morir **– decía serio Kyuubi viendo a Eliécer –

– _Entonces, esto es mi cuerpo, pero más específicamente en..._– decía Eliécer para que Kyuubi le dijera –

– **Tu mente, por lo visto esta pocilga esta bastante mal, por lo menos trata de cambiar el lugar por algo más, pero por ahora me conformo, así que vete **– decía ultimo Kyuubi lanzando un rugido que azoto a Eliécer –

_Eliécer tembló con el rugido que no pudo estar más de pie porque había salido volando y veía oscuro._

_Fuera de la mente_

Afuera de la mente, Eliécer poco a poco iba despertando, cuando trato de ver algo, la luz del sol le molestaba a sus ojos, así que los cerro por un momento para luego abrirlos poco a poco, cuando vio el techo, este era blanco.

– Un techo desconocido – decía serio Eliécer –

– Claro que te es desconocido, estamos en un hospital – decía una voz un poco cansada por los años. –

Eliécer se sentó en la cama y volteo a ver a un lado, ahí se encontraba un hombre moreno, fumando pipa, llevaba un traje de color rojo y blanco junto con un sombrero de mismo color y en este decía Hokage.

– ¿Dónde me encuentro? – decía Eliécer viendo serio al Hokage –

– Estas en Konohagakure no sato y estas en el hospital – decía el viejo – por cierto, me llamo Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage.

Eliécer ya estando más atento a su alrededor se sorprendió demasiado, ahora que lo recordaba el ser tragado por el Kyuubi y el resto de lo que había vivido esa noche, junto ahora con el naciente Kyuubi 2, estaba preocupado, estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que Sarutobi volvió a hablar sacando de su trance a Eliécer.

– ¿Dime joven, cómo te llamas? – preguntaba curioso el viejo –

– Me llamo Jiménez Eliécer – decía un poco serio Eliécer –

– ¿Y de dónde provienes? – seguía preguntando Sarutobi mientras fumaba pipa –

– Aunque no me lo crea...de otro mundo paralelo a este – decía un poco precavido Eliécer –

– ¿Qué dices? – decía sorprendido el Sandaime –

Entonces Eliécer le explico, el viaje del grupo, luego los científicos, la maquina, el fallo, el agujero, lo que vivió en este mundo y por ultimo lo de Kyuubi.

– Tu historia es ciertamente, fascínate, como un cuento, si me permites corroborar con lo que dices, puedo hacer que un Yamanaka te lea la mente y que vea si es cierto o mentira – decía serio el Hokage –

– Por mi esta bien, pero que tenga cuidado con Kyu, ya que el esta suelto y no le gusta que lo molesten – decía preocupado Eliécer –

El Hokage hizo una seña con la mano y ahí aprecio un sujeto con gabardina negra, cabello rubio con cola de caballo y ojos de color agua marina, era un poco más grande que el Hokage y tenía la piel clara.

– Lo tomare en cuenta – decía el Yamanaka presente –

Puso su mano en la cabeza de Eliécer, para luego cerrar los ojos, pasaron unos minutos hasta que este abrió los ojos y le hablo al Hokage.

– Ciertamente Hokage-sama, es lo que dice este muchacho, lo increíble es que ahí estaba el Kyuubi durmiendo afortunadamente, pero no había ningún tipo de sello o algo para que retuviera al Kyuubi. – decía preocupado el Yamanaka –

– Es ciertamente extraño, pero seguramente si tratamos de usar un sello, se enfade y no queremos eso, ya te puedes retirar – decía serio Sarutobi serio –

– Hai – respondía este antes de desaparecer. –

– Bien Eliécer-kun ¿qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante? – decía serio el viejo –

– Mi sueño es regresar algún día a mi mundo, pero por ahora lo veo como una meta lejana, más no imposible, así que apenas salga de aquí me gustaría entrenar en los métodos Shinobis, pero también me gustaría estar en la academia, bueno hacer la prueba para ser Gennin, si es que me lo permite – decía Eliécer viendo a Sarutobi –

– Claro, pero ¿cómo harás en la academia solo se permiten menores, la máxima edad sería 13 años? – decía serio Sarutobi –

– Dentro de 12 años entrare en la ultima etapa, pero transformado con un Henge, después de eso no le pediría nada más, no me gusta ser abusivo – decía Eliécer con una pequeña sonrisa –

– Tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasa nada, me parece tu idea, lo más seguro es que se te dé de alta en la tarde, ven a mi oficina, para darte algo – decía Sarutobi sonriendo –

– Muchas gracias Oji-san – decía Eliécer inclinándose un poco –

Después de eso el Hokage salio de la habitación, así que Eliécer se acostó de nuevo en la cama viendo hacia la nada, se estaba preguntando.

– ¿Qué habrá pasado después de que vine a parar en este mundo, se darán cuenta o en mi mundo el tiempo no esta corriendo? – preguntaba serio Eliécer para luego ver por la ventana. –

Mientras que en el 1ª mundo, se podían ver a periodistas tratando de entrar al museo, pero la policía no los dejaba, mientras en el interior, se podía ver a científicos de todas partes del mundo, en más concurrido era la parte de la el invento llamado Machine Licht, ahí estaban Ferdinand y Helmuth, hablando con con una mujer morena, cabello rojo, de pequeña estatura hablando, bueno, más bien reclamando.

– ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan previsto que algo de tal magnitud pudiera ocurrir? – decía enojada la mujer –

– Disculpe, señora Leticia, pero no sabíamos que un agujero de gusano se abriera, no podemos hacer nada por su hijo – decía triste Ferdinand –

– ¿Solo eso es lo que van a decir? – preguntaba enojada Leticia – con solo decir lo siento vamos a arreglar las cosas, ¿son idiotas o que? ¡Quiero que me regresen a mi hijo sano y salvo! – decía gritando –

– Pero el problema es que si pudiéramos abrir el agujero, eso sería científicamente imposible, el agujero de gusano es parecido a un agujero negro que están en el universo, el se creo en aquel momento fue pequeño de milagro no se hizo más grande y nos destruyera – explicaba serio Ferdinand –

– Además no sabemos donde esta su hijo, puede estar en otra galaxia, muerto o en otro universo, no lo sabemos, no podemos hacer nada, por ahora – decía Helmuth con dolor en sus palabras. –

Leticia solo se arrodillo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, su hijo, podría no volver aparecer y se apareciera es posible que estuviera muerto.

Mientras que en el 2º segundo mundo Eliécer estaba siendo de alta en el hospital, ya afuera, podía ver los destrozos del Kyuubi, viendo a familias llorando todavía por la perdida de sus seres queridos, otros por estar sin hogar, pero esto a Eliécer le trajo sin cuidado, ya que el no podía cambiar el pasado, así que fue caminando tranquilo la torre Hokage ya dentro subió escaleras y camino un poco más, hasta que abrió una puerta ahí estaba Sarutobi, rodeado por unas montañas de papeles.

– Veo que ser Hokage no es todo bueno – decía Eliécer sonriendo –

– Me temo que no es como nos dicen antes de tomar este cargo – decía Sarutobi alzando la vista y dando un suspiro –

– Eliécer-kun aquí te dejo las llaves de tu apartamento, te voy a dar 1000 ryus mensuales para que te abastezcas y por ultimo ten estos pergaminos, para que puedas entrenar en campo de entrenamiento numero 100 – decía serio el Hokage –

– ¿Y cuál es ese campo dónde queda? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Queda detrás del monte Hokage, solo el Hokage tiene acceso y por cierto Eliécer tienes una semana para aprender lo que dice esos pergaminos ya que yo seré tu Sensei en mis ratos libres – decía con una pequeña sonrisa Sarutobi al ver la reacción de Eliécer –

Eliécer había puesto una cara de sorpresa absoluta, esa nunca se lo vio venir, se podía imaginar entrenando con Kakashi pero nunca con Sarutobi.

– Esta bien Oji-san, nos vemos en una semana – decía Eliécer retirándose pero antes de salir por puerta – y por cierto muchas gracias por ayudarme –

Eliécer había salido por la puerta mientras que Sarutobi veía a toda Konoha desde la ventana.

– No hay de que Eliécer-kun – decía el Hokage empezando a fumar de su pipa –

Eliécer iba caminando por las calles concurridas de la aldea, iba siguiendo un mapa, en el se podía ver un gran lago y a un lado iba una ruta con tinta hasta lo que debía ser su hogar, Eliécer no sabía donde estaba ese lago así que tubo que preguntar a unos aldeanos.

– Si claro, vea solo sigue unos 30 metros y luego gire a la izquierda sigue ese camino, no va a perder, es por donde habitan los Uchihas – le había dicho un aldeano con una sonrisa –

– Muchas gracias señor – decía Eliécer despidiéndose –

Luego siguió las indicaciones hasta que ya pudo ver el lago, ya cuando llego se asombro era la primera vez que veía ese lago...en persona, así que camino un poco, para llegar al muelle y ver lo que podría decir el centro del lugar, Eliécer estaba escuchando el viento que estaba haciendo, así que cerro los ojos para relajarse, hasta que empezó a escuchar pasos, así que Eliécer abrió los ojos y se volteo.

– ¿Quién eres? – decía un pequeño de cabello largo ojos negros unas marcas debajo de sus ojos –

– Hola pequeño, soy nuevo, me llamo Jiménez Eliécer mucho gusto – decía Eliécer sonriendo y dándole la mano –

El pequeño se le quedó viendo un poco, luego respondió el saludo y siguió caminando en el muelle, Eliécer por otro lado ya sabía quien era no necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba, así que siguió caminando hasta que llego su hogar, una casa típica japonesa de 2 plantas, de color crema, tenia un portón pequeño de color negro, así que Eliécer lo empujo y paso y pudo ver un pequeño jardín, con unas cuantas plantas sembradas, entonces llego a la puerta y la abrió con las llaves que le había dado Sarutobi, cuando entro vio que la casa estaba limpia, seguro por ordenes del Hokage, se quito los zapatos en el recibidor y empezó a explorar lo que iba a ser de ahora en adelante su nueva vivienda, fue a la sala y se podía ver unos sillones color café en el lugar eran 3, 2 para una sola persona y el ultimo para 3, fue a la cocina y vio que estaba ordenada, ahí estaba la mesa del comedor, abrió la despensa para verla llena, seguro otra cosa del viejo, saber que otras cosas más le habrá dado , luego de eso fue caminando por un pasillo contiguo a la sala para llegar al baño, un cuarto antes estaba la secadora y lavadora, luego salio de ahí para ir al segundo piso, ahí habían 3 habitaciones, 2 pequeños y uno grande, en principal había un baña, pero este solo tenía un sanitario, luego vio el armario y vio una nota que decía

"Eliécer-kun esto te lo dejo a ti, no se cual es tu talla en la ropa, así que lo siento mucho y ya deberías de estar estudiando

Sandaime Hokage "

Eliécer guardo la nota para luego bajar al primer piso, para luego abrir una puerta que había en la cocina, se encontró que ahí había un patio bastante grande, era por decirlo el tamaño de un dojo de entrenamiento, así que Eliécer se sentó en el piso de la casa que era de madera, para poder empezar a estudiar los rollos, el primero decía Básico, el otro decía Chakra y el ultimo decía Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu.

Eliécer le llamo la atención el rollo que decía Chakra, así que lo abrió lo leyó un poco para luego soltar un suspiro.

– Creo que me tardare un poco en comprender esto – decía Eliécer dando otro suspiro al aire –

Fin del Capitulo.


	5. Capitulo 3 Entrenamiento

**Capitulo 3**

_**Entrenamiento**_

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Eliécer ha estado estudiando los rollos, entre esos días compró un poco de ropa para su talla, lo único que no encontró ningún otro calzado que le gustara, lo único que se acercaban eran las sandalias ninja o botas, así que prefirió seguir usando sus zapatos, hasta que se gastara la suela, los demás días paso solo estudiando el rollo que decía Básico, se lo aprendió de memoria, ya sabía de donde provenía el chakra, el manejo de un Kunai, Shurikens y demás armas básicas, también leyó un poco el rollo que decía Chakra, en ese decía los limitantes del Chakra, las reservas de esta, las causas de consumir demasiado chakra, los efectos del sobre consumo de esta, leyó un poco el siguiente rollo y aprendió de los 2 jutsus para estudiantes de academia, pero noto una cosa, que los Bunshin no servían, siempre salían de forma blanca o desaparecían si nada, así que tendría una pregunta para el Hokage.

Los siguientes días las paso viendo Konoha, fue por toda la aldea, ya por lo menos no se perdía tanto como los primeros días, ya sabía donde quedaba el mercado, la zona comercial, algunos barrios unos clanes, el cementerio y por supuesto la cabeza de los Kages, ya cuando una semana había pasado, fue al campo de entrenamiento numero 100, que se encontraba detrás del monte Hokage, cuando camino por un pequeño bosque llego a un claro, se sorprendió por la geografía de esta área, había un río pasando por un costado, por lo que se podía ver, era profundo y con corrientes muy fuertes, el bosque ya había pasado, más adelante se podía ver una área rocosa y en el medio de todo un gran árbol frondoso que por lo menos era de tamaño de la mitad de la torre y debajo de este se hacía una gran sombra para poder descansar después de entrenamientos o solamente relajarse, cuando Eliécer enfoco su vista en ese lugar, pudo ver a Sarutobi, así que de inmediato se dirigió ahí.

– Buenos Días Oji-san – saludaba Eliécer con una pequeña sonrisa –

– Buenos días, ¿me imagino que has entrenado y estudiado? – preguntaba serio el viejo –

– Si, ya he leído por completo el primer rollo, el segundo llevo la mitad y el tercero como un 10% – decía Eliécer con cara pensante –

– Perfecto, si tienes alguna duda, dímela ahora antes de empezar con el trabajo físico – decía Sarutobi serio y quitándose el traje Hokage para quedar con una armadura, estilo samurái color negro –

– Si tengo una, la verdad es que en los jutsus más básicos, están el Henge no Jutsu y el Bunshin no Jutsu – explicaba Eliécer – Pues verás, con el primero no tengo ningún problema, pero con el segundo si, los Bunshin que hago, salen de color blanco o simplemente desaparecen al instante, no dura ni un segundo –

Sarutobi se puso a pensar un poco, ciertamente esto era raro, ya que en todos estos años de ser Shinobi, nunca oyó nada parecido, tenía que tratar este problema desde ahora, ya que seguro en algún futuro, esto le podría costar y muy caro.

– Ciertamente, es la primera vez que escucho un problema de este grado, pero tal vez con un buen régimen de entrenamiento de control de Chakra, probablemente podrías manejar este Jutsu y otros que he de enseñarte – decía serio Sarutobi –

– Ya veo, tal vez si sea eso, pero como has dicho, probablemente osea que tal vez funcione o tal vez no, pero si no lo hago, no podre efectuar bien los Jutsus que podría aprender – decía serio Eliécer –

– Pero en este momento no vamos con eso, si no vamos con entrenamiento físico, así que quiero que me ataques con todas tus fuerzas – decía Sarutobi serio –

– "Con todas las fuerzas ¿eh? Seguro es para probar si ocupamos enteramente entrenar lo más duro posible o solo mejorar algunos aspectos – pensaba analíticamente Eliécer – pero bueno no por todo fue Sensei de los 3 Sannins" –

Eliécer fue corriendo donde Sarutobi y le dio un derechazo un poco torpe, pero el Kage lo esquivo solo moviendo la cabeza, el castaño al ver esto, lanzo un golpe con la izquierda pero como la ultima vez no tuvo resultado, entonces Hiruzen, le dio a un descuidado Eliécer un golpe en el pecho, esto hizo lanzar al castaño para atrás hasta que este hizo puso peso en el suelo, para no ir tan lejos, no se esperaba ese golpe, le dio en el pecho y el dolor era demasiado fuerte, se tuvo que arrodillar para tratar de calmar el dolor.

– Eso solo fue un pequeño golpe, solo use el 10% en el ultimo ataque, no es para que te estés retorciendo del dolor – decía Sarutobi un poco decepcionado –

– ¿Solo el 10% de tu fuerza? – decía Eliécer entre molesto y con sorpresa – ¡Voy a obligarte a usar tan siquiera el 30%! –

Eliécer se levanto y fue al ataque, lanzo de nuevo con puño con la izquierda pero como la ultima vez, el viejo solo movió la cabeza para el lado derecho, luego el castaño lanzo la derecha, pero de igual forma lo esquivo Sarutobi, así que el viejo iba a atacar como la ultima vez, entonces Eliécer se dio cuenta de esto puso su mano izquierda para atrapar el puño del viejo y lo atrapo , Sarutobi se impresiono un poco ya que Eliécer fue más rápido que él por unos momentos, pero iba a retirar su puño pero no podía, se fijo bien en su puño y Eliécer lo tenia con las 2 manos, en ese momento Eliécer vio el descuido del Hokage y lanzo una patada para el estomago del viejo, pero en el ultimo momento este lo esquivo dando un salto y de paso represarle el ataque a Eliécer que le dio de lleno en el rostro, luego de eso Eliécer tuvo que soltar al viejo ya que el dolor era igual de fuerte que la vez pasada, Sarutobi aterrizo con elegancia en el suelo y se alejo un poco, Eliécer ya recuperado un poco del dolor fue de nuevo al ataque, pero esta vez, dio un puñetazo con la izquierda al cuerpo, Sarutobi solo se protegió poniendo ambos brazos, pero no se dio cuenta que Eliécer lanzo la izquierda para un propósito y ese era para engañar, como vio que la defensa de Sarutobi era con los brazos en paralelo y en vertical, tomo el brazo derecho y lo jalo a un lado dejándolo sin guardia, que fue aprovechado por Eliécer que lanzo un golpe con la derecha con toda su fuerza y fue en ese momento que Sarutobi se le escapo el aire en sus pulmones, Eliécer lo había golpeado en el estomago, pero el tensó esos músculos para recibir el golpe pero aun así no funciono, entonces Eliécer le dio en la mandíbula con un poderoso upper y Sarutobi cayo al suelo.

– "¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?" – se preguntaba mentalmente el viejo –

– ¿Te estarás preguntando que fue lo que te hice cierto? – preguntaba un poco cansado y a dolorido Eliécer – yo sabía que si te atacaba al cuerpo, podría pasar 3 cosas, que detuvieras mi puño y me contraatacaras, simplemente esquivar mi ataque o poniendo tus brazos como defensa, por suerte fue lo ultimo, así que con la izquierda que pude jalar tu brazo derecho para dejar tu estomago, pero por más fuerte que sea una persona en esa parte del cuerpo, siempre abra una debilidad y ese se encuentra justo en la "boca" del estomago o mejor dicho, el plexo solar en ese sitio si alguien te da un gran golpe todo el aire que tengas en ese momento se te va a escapar, dejando así una gran oportunidad para atacar y la aproveche – explicaba Eliécer sentándose en el pasto para descansar –

El Sarutobi que estaba en suelo exploto dejando a un Eliécer consternado, pero atrás de él se escucharon unos aplausos, este se volvió y pudo ver a un Sarutobi sonriente y fumando su pipa.

– Pero ¿cómo..? – preguntaba sorprendido Eliécer –

– Es una Jutsu llamado Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, es un Kinjutsu por el Yondaime Hokage, se trata de crear un clon, que tiene cuerpo y son solidos, antes eran efectivos, para infiltrarse o espionaje ya que los conocimientos son transferidos por la persona que realiza el jutsu al instante, la única debilidad es que con un golpe estos desaparecen – decía contento Sarutobi –

– Ya veo, ya se me hacía extraño que me dijeras que luchara con toda mi fuerza, pero después del segundo ataque y lo que me habías dicho de solo usar el 10%, me imagine que era un clon – decía Eliécer viéndolo un poco serio –

– Es que era para probarte y sobre tu problema, este se debe a que posees una gran cantidad de Chakra, por eso te enseñare el Kage Bunshin – decía serio el Hokage –

– ¿Pero no me habías contando que era un Kinjutsu? – preguntaba sorprendido Eliécer –

– Si ya que un Shinobi normal, solo puede hacer 2 clones, más de ese numero el usuario podría morir, pero seguro en tu caso es diferente, ahora junta tus dedos índice y mayor de ambas manos en forma de cruz al frente de tu pecho y trata de concentrar la mayor cantidad de chakra que puedas – decía serio el Hokage –

Eliécer siguió las indicaciones de su Sensei, creo una cruz en frente de su pechos con los dedos indicados, cerró los ojos para concentrarse pudo notar que una gran cantidad de chakra se estaba reuniendo en su pecho, duro unos cuantos segundos en esa posición, Sarutobi estaba con grandes expectativas, por un momento el viento soplo un poco moviendo las ropas del alumno y Sensei en ese momento, Eliécer sintió esa brisa y abrió los ojos.

– ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – gritaba Eliécer –

Y alrededor de ellos se formaron muchas cortinas de humo, Sarutobi estaba impresionado que dejo caer su pipa, cuando las cortinas de humo desaparecieron se podían ver a muchos Eliécer.

– In..increíble, hay por lo menos 50.., no hay más de 50 por lo menos hay unos 300 – decía en susurro Sarutobi muy sorprendido –

Eliécer al ver esto se sorprendió demasiado habían muchos clones de él.

– Que genial, hay muchos, con esta tal cantidad puedo adelantar en años en meses o incluso menos de entrenamiento – decía el original emocionado –

El resto estaba hablando hasta que vieron a Sarutobi sonreír.

– Bien Eliécer-kun, ahora quiero que dividas el grupo en 2, uno va a tener que aprender Ninjutsu y el otro Genjutsu. – indicaba Sarutobi con una sonrisa –

– De acuerdo, ya escucharon a dividirse en 2 grupos – ordenaba Eliécer a sus clones –

– ¡Hai, boss! – gritaban los clones –

Duraron unos minutos hasta que se hizo 2 grupos, Sarutobi al ver que ya habían terminado creo 2 clones y cada clon se fue con un grupo.

– Y Oji-san ¿qué haré yo ? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Tu, vas a entrenar Taijutsu, ya que los clones no pueden mejorar tu condición física pero si tus conocimientos, por lo tanto ponte esto – decía Sarutobi dando le unas muñequeras y tobilleras de color negro –

Eliécer se lo puso pero eran normales.

– Y ¿esto en que me ayuda? – preguntaba desconfiado Eliécer –

– Son muñequeras y tobilleras especiales, ya que tienen un sello de gravedad, por ahora vas a llevar el doble del peso tuyo y por cierto date la vuelta – decía tranquilo Sarutobi –

Eliécer se dio la vuelta y pudo notar que Sarutobi le puso un sello en la camisa seguro iba a ser el mismo sello de gravedad.

Sarutobi solo junto sus manos y concentro un poco de Chakra.

– Jūryoku seigyo – decía Sarutobi poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Eliécer –

Eliécer al principio no sintió nada, pero después de unos segundos sintió mucho peso de repente hasta que cayo al suelo, trataba de ponerse de pie pero no podía, los pocos centímetros que levantaba rápidamente los perdía y caía al suelo.

– Vas a tardar un poco con eso, pero vas a darle la vuelta a este campo 100 veces, luego harás lagartijas unas 50 veces, al igual que abdominales y por ultimo saltaras unas 150 veces. – indicaba serio Sarutobi –

– Esta...bien, pero¿cuanto peso me pusiste? – preguntaba Eliécer que aun estaba en el suelo –

– El doble solamente, como veo que no pesas mucho – decía tranquilo Sarutobi –

– Yo peso 77 kg – decía Eliécer ya de rodillas y cayendo de nuevo –

– Pero pareces que pesas menos, bueno mejor para ti llevar 154 kilos jejeje – decía lo ultimo riendo –

Y así pasaron 8 meses, el primer mes fue dura ya que siempre tenía que estar llevando el sello activado, así que en su hogar el viejo puso sellos especiales para que aguantaran el peso de Eliécer, a los 2 mes de llevar el sello siempre activo, Hiruzen tuvo que cambiar el peso de doble a triple de peso así que ahora estaba llevando 231 kilos, en esas semanas tuvo varios dolores de cabezas gracias a la información de los clones, pero los frutos de los clones eran demasiados buenos, ya habían aprendido como hacer Genjutsu de rango D hasta B y en Ninjutsus de rango D hasta C, aprendió un poco sobre los jutsus elementales y aprendió un poco ya que Sarutobi controlaba Dōton y Katon, Eliécer aprendió unos cuantos de Dōton ya que no tenía afinidad elemental pero si de Katon ya que su afinidad elemental era Katon junto con Fūton, pero desgraciadamente Sarutobi sabia unos cuantos de rango D no eran muy efectivos, pero si como amplificadores de daño si los combinaba con Katon, los demás meses fue para mejorar su Genjutsu y Taijutsu, al final del 5 mes, Sarutobi le quito el sello de gravedad.

– Vamos Eliécer, te voy hacer una prueba final, para ver que tanto has aprendido estos meses – decía Sarutobi con su armadura –

– Excelente – Eliécer se estaba quitando las muñequeras, tobilleras y el sello de la camisa –

Sarutobi fue al ataque directo lanzándose, pero Eliécer creo unos sellos y lo recibió con Ninjutsu.

– Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu – y una gran bola de fuego salio de la boca de Eliécer –

Sarutobi vio esto y dio un salto pero no valió de nada, ya que un Kage Bunshin lo golpeo con un puño en el rostro para luego rematar con una patada que lo mando al suelo de nuevo.

– No te fijaste que la bola de fuego, era solo algo de distracción ya que es muy fácil de esquivar. – decía confiado el castaño –

Cuando el viejo se levanto, hizo una secuencia de sellos.

– Dōton**: Tsuchiryudan no Jutsu** – y del suelo salio la cabeza de un dragón en forma de roca y lanzando balas de rocas –Eso no es todo, Katon: Shiruko –y de la boca de Sarutobi salio un chorro de llamas que se combino con el dragón –

Eliécer nunca se espero esto, trato de esquivar el ataque pero siempre las bolas de tierras incendiadas le tocaban, estuvo así por unos momentos hasta que puso sus brazos al frente, el puño a la altura de la mandíbula y comenzo a balancearse de un lado a otro, como un péndulo de izquierda a derecha, la mayoría de las bolas las esquivaba, solo unas cuantas lo tocaban y de ese modo comenzo a avanzar hasta donde el viejo, Sarutobi impresionado de eso así que lanzó un Shuriken para luego juntar sus manos.

–Kage Shuriken no jutsu –y de ese único Shuriken se multiplico en varios –

–Mierda, tengo que hacer algo, espero que funcione –decía en susurro Eliécer para crear una serie de sellos. –

Sarutobi estaba intrigado por esos sellos, nunca lo había visto tendría que esperar para saber que movimiento hacer.

– Fūton: Shinkū shīrudo – decía Eliécer poniendo sus brazos extendidos a los lados –

Sarutobi, no vi nada inusual pensaba que iba hacer un ataque, pero la verdad es que se equivoco.

– "Pensaba que era un ataque, pero ¿por qué no sucede nada?" – se preguntaba mentalmente el viejo – "Eliécer-kun no son de los que hacen un Jutsu y no sirve"

– "Mierda creo que no sirvió" – pensaba un desesperado Eliécer –

Cuando los Shurikens estaban por tocarlo estos se detenían en el aire, Sarutobi y Eliécer estaban sorprendidos, pero el primero más, nunca en su vida había visto ese Jutsu.

– ¿Qué demonios paso? – preguntaba sorprendido Sarutobi y mientras que una gota de sudor corría en su mejilla –

– Como sabes Shinkū shīrudo crea alrededor mío un campo del vacío, es muy útil pero como es la primera vez que lo uso en combate gaste mucho Chakra en el y es por eso que me rindo – decía Eliécer que comenzaba a jadear y sentándose en el suelo –

Al rededor de él caían los Shurikens como moscas, pero cada Shuriken que tocaba en suelo este desaparecía, al final de las decenas que habían solo quedo uno, Sarutobi estaba impresionado por lo que acaba de ver, una vez el Shodaime le había contado que muy pocos sujetos habían hecho eso posible, así que Sarutobi se quedo viendo a Eliécer.

Este tenía la camisa rota y quemada, era de color gris cuando empezó ahora era de color entre negra y gris, el pantalón de color negro estaba roto y en su cara varias quemaduras que ya estaban sanando, esto ultimo le pareció conocido de algún lado, pero lo dejo pasar.

– Dime Eliécer-kun ¿de dónde aprendiste ese jutsu? – preguntaba curioso el Hokage mientras se acercaba –

– De un libro en la biblioteca, encontré un libro sobre jutsus Fūton y me lo lleve a la casa y ahí siempre dejaba 5 o 6 clones estudiando mientras que venía aquí a entrenar – decía cansado el castaño –

– Ya veo – decía en susurro Sarutobi – te tengo una noticia –

Eliécer solo alzo un poco la vista para verlo al rostro.

– Tu ultima parte de tu entrenamiento es, viajar por los Países Elementales para que aprendas diferentes formas de usos de Jutsus – decía sonriendo Sarutobi –

– Entonces eso quiere decir..– decía sorprendido Eliécer –

– Quiere decir que ya no te tengo nada más que enseñar, con los clones siempre trabajando has hecho el entrenamiento de un Shinobi de nivel Chunnin en pocos meses, cuando a este le ha tomado toda una vida, el resto lo aprenderás en lo que veas, experimentes y las vivencias, pero todo esto con una condición – decía muy serio el viejo – Que solo tienes 11 años para tu viaje, quiero que dentro de 11 años regreses para que te integres a ser un Shinobi. –

– Entonces parto mañana a primera hora – decía poniéndose de pie Eliécer –

– A esa hora te daré un mapa y una brújula para que no te pierdas, hasta mañana Eliécer – decía Sarutobi desapareciendo del campo –

Eliécer comenzo con su caminata para regresar a su hogar, paso por un momento al mercado para comprar algunos víveres, luego paso a la zona comercial para comprar Kunais, Shurikens e hilo ninja, en el camino a su casa paso por el lago y ahí estaba de nuevo Itachi observando la tranquilidad que le daba el lugar.

– Observando el lago – decía Eliécer acercándose a Itachi –

Este solo lo volteo a ver para luego ver de nuevo al lago.

– He escuchado que has despertado el Sharigan a tu corta edad – decía Eliécer viéndolo sonriente –

– Fue casualidad – decía sin emociones Itachi –

– Fuera o no, felicidades y ten esto. – decía Eliécer dando le un regalo –

Itachi lo vio a él y luego al regalo, este era un caja un pequeña, de color blanco con un lazo de color rojo, Itachi lo abrió y se sorprendió un poco por lo que contenía esta caja.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntaba sonriente Eliécer –

– Si, gracias – decía el pequeño Itachi con un poco de emoción en la voz –

– Me alegro, bueno Itachi, ya me tengo que retirar a mi hogar mañana salgo de viaje y lo más seguro es que regrese dentro de 11 años – dejaba escapar un suspiro – Ya sabes Itachi, protege a tu hermano, a tu prima y a toda tu familia – decía Eliécer alejándose del lugar y entrando a su hogar –

Itachi se le quedo viendo un rato, para luego ver de nuevo el regalo y este era un colgante, con cadena negra y en objeto que colgaba era la mitad era una luna y la otra un sol, así que se lo puso en el cuello y siguió viendo el paisaje y sonrío un poco.

Al día siguiente Eliécer estaba en la puerta principal de Konoha, aun era muy de mañana y había un poco de neblina y hacía un poco de frío, se podía ver a Eliécer con una camisa roja oscura, con unos pantalones negros, los mismos zapatos de cuando llego y encima tenía la camisa del colegio, pero sin el escudo de este, ahora servía más como un tipo de cazadora, a un lado de este estaba un gran bolso para viaje.

Estuvo un rato en ese lugar hasta que vio una sombra acercarse a paso lento y pudo ver bien que era el Hokage.

– Bien Eliécer-kun aquí tienes el mapa y la brújula, ya tiene indicado a cual pueblo tienes que ir para empezar tu viaje. – decía sonriente Sarutobi y dando le los objetos –

– Gracias por todo Oji-san – decía Eliécer aceptando los objetos y dando una reverencia –

– No hay de qué, pero creo que ya tienes que irte – decía Sarutobi un poco serio –

– Creo que tienes razón, hasta pronto – decía Eliécer poniendo el bolso en su espalda y comenzar a salir de la aldea. –

Sarutobi solo vio al nuevo habitante de este mundo, embarcándose en un viaje de entrenamiento, por un momento le recordó a aquél estúpido estudiante que tuvo y que ahora era un Sannin, solo esperaba que no fuera como este y así dio un gran suspiro para luego sacar de sus ropas un libro color rojo y en la portada decía Icha Icha Paradise.

Fin del capitulo.


	6. Capitulo 4 El regreso y nuevos problemas

Capitulo 4

El regreso y nuevos problemas.

Ya habían pasado 11 años desde que nuestro héroe había partido, muchas cosas habían pasado durante su viaje, los lugares que había conocido, las personas y sus costumbres, estaba contento por viajar esos 11 años y por sus experiencias, ahora en este momento se encontraba caminando por un sendero un poco transitado, hace días que había estado en Kaminari no Kuni (País del rayo), estuvo viendo un poco su geografía y sus costumbres aparte de que el elemento que siempre predominaba en ese lugar era el Raiton, un poco el Katon y era muy raro encontrar a un usuario Suiton, lo que le dio curiosidad era que en una rama de su estructura de ninjas era Sensores, personas que pueden sentir el Chakra de una persona a varios kilómetros.

Otro hecho curioso era ver el comportamiento del Jinchuuriki de ese lugar, siempre pasaba haciendo rap de muy mala calidad, pero al final era buen sujeto.

Ese día en la mañana había una niebla durante el trayecto, producto por la fuerte lluvia de la noche pasada, Eliécer estaba ansioso por llegar a Konoha y ver de nuevo a su Sensei, ahora Eliécer iba vistiendo una camisa color gris, con pantalones de color azul oscuro y unas botas de color negro. Un hecho curioso que notó el castaño era que no había envejecido en absoluto tenía los mismos 17 años, pero una cosa que si había notado es que podía recordar muchas cosas, podría decirse que tenía memoria fotografía, no sabía porque pero no le veía nada de malo.

En el camino el sol todavía no aparecía en el cielo, todavía tenía tintes oscuros, siguió un poco su camino cuando pudo ver a lo lejos la entrada de Konoha, detuvo su andar para poder observar el sol que comenzaba a salir por las montañas comenzando a iluminar poco a poco la villa y dejando un poco ciego a Eliécer que se tuvo que cubrir los ojos por un momento con su mano, luego de que sus ojos se acostumbraran siguió su ruta para poder llegar a descansar y hablar con Sarutobi.

Mientras tanto en el aldea poco a poco, las personas se iban levantando, abriendo los negocios poco a poco, los ninjas que estaban descansando ya estaban empezando sus actividades, los niños yendo a la academia para ser futuros ninjas, para poder proteger a su aldea, pero como siempre desde hace ya varios años la paz que reinaba fue rota por el sonido de una cubeta que cayo al suelo, todo el mundo volteo a ver de donde provenía ese sonido y pudieron ver un tarro de pintura de color amarillo y alzaron la vista y se podía ver un punto anaranjado que estaba colgando en la montaña de los Hokages, todos estaban pintados con garabatos y demás, el culpable un niño de por lo menos 12 años cabellera rubia y alborotada unos lentes de piloto de aviones en su frente, llevaba una camisa negra y pantalones naranja y estaba riendo por su "obra maestra".

Los ninjas que se encontraba cerca comenzaron a perseguirlo por toda la aldea pero, perdían su tiempo ya que el niño era muy rápido, mientras que ahora un Chunnin lo estaba persiguiendo pero este si lo iba a alcanzar.

Por otro lado Eliécer ya estaba dando un vistazo a la aldea, había cambiado en muchas cosas, parece que el viejo si sabía manejar el lugar, había presentado unos papeles en la entrada a unos Chunnins que estaba de guardia, ahora iba con rumbo a la torre pero al doblar en una esquina choco contra algo.

– ¿Qué demonios...? – preguntaba Eliécer que se estaba levantando y volteando a ver con lo que choco – Oye niño. ¿estás bien?

El niño lo volteo a ver y se sorprendió de que alguien le preguntara eso, se puso de pie e iba a escapar, pero una mano en el hombro lo sorprendió.

– ¿Qué pasa? Parece que estuvieras huyendo de algo – preguntaba Eliécer sabiendo ya la respuesta –

– Si bueno es que...– no sabía que decir el niño –

– Si quieres te ayudo a escapar – decía sonriente Eliécer –

– ¿De verdad? – preguntaba el niño un poco desconfiado –

– Claro, solo escóndete detrás de este muro y listo – decía Eliécer señalando el muro de una casa contigua –

El niño lo hizo y poco después se acerco un Chunnin.

– Oye ¿has visto a un niño correr por aquí? – preguntaba el Chunnin que tenía una cicatriz en la nariz –

– Claro se fue corriendo hacía esa dirección – decía serio Eliécer señalando hacía la dirección por donde venía –

– Gracias – decía el Chunnin para seguir corriendo –

Eliécer lo vio alejarse hasta que se perdió entre las personas que transitaban por ese lado.

– Bien ya se fue ya puedes salir – decía Eliécer al aire y de pronto salia el niño –

– Gracias – decía el niño viendo serio a Eliécer –

– Oye, ¿no te gustaría acompañarme a comer? – preguntaba sonriente el niño – Es que hace tiempo que no estaba en Konoha y quería probar de nuevo el Ramen del viejo Teuchi.

– ¿Tu lo conoces? – preguntaba sorprendido el niño –

– Claro yo fui su mejor cliente hace muchos años jejeje pero anda vamos – decía Eliécer empezando a caminar –

– ¡Oye espera-ttebayo! – gritaba el niño y empezando su caminar –

Ya después de unas cuadras pudieron llegar al sitio llamado Ichiraku Ramen, una vez que entraron se sentaron y esperaron que alguien los atendiera.

– Pero si es mi cliente favorito, Naruto ¿pides lo mismo? – decía Teuchi sonriente –

– ¡Claro dattebayo! – decía emocionado Naruto –

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo viejo, pareces que no has cambiado en nada – decía Eliécer sonriente –

Teuchi lo volteo a ver y se sorprendió de ver de nuevo a Eliécer después de tantos años.

– ¡Eliécer cuanto tiempo, pero si no has cambiado en nada! – decía feliz Teuchi –

– Si yo también me sorprendo que no haya cambiado en nada – decía un poco serio Eliécer –

– Bien, como hoy regresa mi otro cliente favorito, la casa invita – decía con una sonrisa Teuchi –

– ¡Gracias viejo! – decían al mismo tiempo Naruto y Eliécer contentos –

Eliécer solo comió 2 platos de Miso Ramen antes de partir hacia la torre Hokage, despidiéndose de Teuchi y Naruto para seguir su camino.

Eliécer camino por poco tiempo ya que el local de Ramen estaba cerca de la torre, paso las paredes de la entrada y pasar por una puerta color rojo, subió por las escaleras de lugar y camino por unos pasillos con paredes color crema, al final del pasillo había una puerta color rojo y afuera había una mesa con una secretaria de cabello color negro y kimono amarillo con detalles en blanco.

– Buenas días, vengo a ver a Hokage-sama – pedía amablemente Eliécer –

La secretaria se le quedó viendo por unos momentos con los ojos color miel que tenía hasta que hablo.

– ¿Quién lo quiere ver? – preguntaba seria la secretaria –

– Diga le que un alumno – decía con una pequeña sonrisa Eliécer –

La secretaria se levanto de su silla y camino un poco para ponerse al frente de la puerta y pasar.

Sarutobi en el otro lado estaba combatiendo con su peor enemigo, el papeleo eran montañas y de solicitudes de misiones y de promisiones ninjas que sentía que no tendría tiempo para su libro recreativo de color rojo, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos deseando que sea su descanso que no se dio cuenta que su secretaria había pasado.

– Hokage-sama – llamaba sutilmente la pelinegra –

– Si – decía un poco asustado el Kage pero sin mostrarlo –

– Lo busca un alumno, ¿lo dejo pasar? – preguntaba seria –

Sarutobi solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y la secretaria solo abrió un poco más la puerta y dejaba pasar a Eliécer.

– Con su permiso me retiro – decía la secretaria antes de salir –

Ya con la puerta cerrada Eliécer se acerco al escritorio de su Sensei y le dio una sonrisa.

– ¿Desde cuándo tienes secretaria, es que acaso el libro de Jiraiya-sensei ya no hace efecto? – decía tratando de reír el castaño –

– No eso, no es eso, es que ya estoy viejo para andar cargando estas pilas de hojas – decía Sarutobi suspirando – Ahora dime Eliécer-kun, ¿cómo fue tu viaje? – preguntaba serio el Kage hasta que recordó algo – ¿Jiraiya-sensei? ¿Te encontraste con mi idiota alumno?

– Primero lo primero, Sensei, el viaje fue muy interesante ver la gran variedad de costumbres, culturas, comidas y jutsus, en estos años estuve viajando constantemente de pueblo en pueblo, ayudando un poco o haciendo misiones como mercenario, aparte de eso no dejé de lado mi entrenamiento, también me encontré en Jiraiya-sensei y viaje con el por un tiempo me enseño un par de cosas como mejorar el control de mi chakra y consejos para las batallas – explicaba serio Eliécer – Eso fue en los primeros años, después de unos meses con Jiraiya-sensei me separé de él para ir a las 4 grandes aldeas Shinobis, estuve viendo su estructura militar, pero no podía ver mucho sus estructuras y otras cosas por no ser un ninja de las aldeas y en unos meses viajando por un pueblo al sur de Iwa, me llego un rumor de que la "Legendaria" había pasado hace 3 días, me puse a buscarla y la encontré, le pedí que me entrenara un poco en jutsus médicos, pero ella se negó al principio, le tuve que dar gran parte de mi dinero para que me entrenara y lo que me enseño fueron jutsus básicos pero efectivos, no dure mucho con ella, a lo mucho unos 4 meses antes de volver a partir y recorrer un poco más, y hace 3 semanas estoy viajando para poder llegar aquí – decía Eliécer suspirando de cansancio por el relato –

– Veo que te has estado moviendo y conociendo este mundo mejor – decía Sarutobi con una sonrisa –

– Hai, pero ahora dime Sensei, ¿qué ha pasado de nuevo desde que me fui? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Hubo una masacre – decía Sarutobi sombrío –

– No me digas que..– decía Eliécer sorprendido –

– Si, Uchiha Itachi cometió la peor masacre desde que el Kyuubi ataco esta aldea hace ya muchos años – decía serio el Sensei del castaño –

– ¿Y hubo sobrevivientes? – pregunto el castaño serio –

– Si, Itachi dejó vivo a su hermano menor Sasuke, pero lo encontramos en un estado de psicológico muy inestable y aparte de él pudimos llegar momentos antes de que matara a su prima, Uchiha Nana, esta quedo inconsciente después de que llegamos, pensamos que estaba grave al igual que Sasuke, pero según los informes finales del clan Yamanaka su mentalidad era estable. – decía cansado el viejo –

– Ya veo, es una perdida terrible para la aldea, ahora los únicos Uchihas vivos son unos críos que todavía no sacan a relucir sus ojos – decía serio Eliécer –

– Si, pero seguro en algún momento activaran su doujutsu, pero por ahora ten esto – decía el viejo dándole un papel al castaño –

– ¿y qué es esto? – preguntaba confundido Eliécer recibiendo el papel –

– ¿No te acuerdas lo que me habías dicho cuando nos conocimos? – preguntaba tranquilo el mono –

– Pues la verdad...no me acuerdo – decía Eliécer dando una sonrisa nerviosa y poniendo una mano en su nuca –

– Me lo supuse, bueno tu me habías dicho que querías ingresar a la academia con un Henge, tus razones no lo sé, pero un trato es un trato – decía Sarutobi suspirando del cansancio –

– Creo que me acuerdo y hablando del pasado, ¿mi casa sigue siendo mía? – preguntaba ansioso Eliécer –

– Si, sigue siendo tuya – decía Sarutobi viendo muy serio a las pilas de papeles que tiene que firmar –

– Bueno Sensei ya me retiro, pero antes un concejo, creo que es mejor que hicieras unos clones para que firmaran por ti y así tu tendrías más tiempo para leer tus libros, nos vemos – decía Eliécer desapareciendo del lugar –

Sarutobi se quedo viendo al vació antes de darse contra la mesa por no pensar algo así.

Eliécer iba caminando a su hogar, ya quería llegar y dormir, pero seguro tendría que limpiar y comprar víveres pero para eso estaban los clones así que tenían varios usos ese jutsu, cuando llego a su hogar vio que no estaba tan en mal estado solo tenía que arrancar las malas hierbas, un poco de pintura y listo y quedaría como nuevo su hogar, así que creo unos 20 clones y estos se pusieron hacer sus tareas, por este día el castaño se lo tomaría libre.

Al día siguiente se levanto, se baño, se cepillo los dientes, se puso una camisa color rojo con flamas negras, un pantalón color azul oscuro y unas botas negras luego desayuno un poco y creo un Henge para parecer un niño de 13 años, luego de eso agarro el papel que le dio su Sensei y salio de su hogar cerrando con llave.

Apenas camino un poco en la calle y escucho un escandalo detrás de él y se podía ver a Uchiha Sasuke ser seguido por un grupo de fan's y Eliécer solo levanto una ceja y siguió su camino.

Llegando a un edificio ovalado se podían ver miles de niños correr y entrar muy entusiasmados, Eliécer solo camino y se adentro en el sitio, comenzo a caminar y ver en numero del salon de cada puerta.

Eliécer iba viendo el número del papel y este decía 210, luego vio a una puerta en particular un poco adelante y pudo ver el número del salon, toco un par de veces antes de que saliera el Sensei, este era un Chunnin que tenía una cicatriz en su nariz y era un moreno.

– ¿Si? – preguntaba curioso el Chunnin –

– Aquí le manda Hokage-sama – decía el castaño serio dando le el papel –

El Sensei del salón se quedo leyendo por varios minutos el papel antes de poner su vista al joven Eliécer y darle una sonrisa.

– Bienvenido seas Eliécer-kun, me llamo Umino Iruka – decía ahora el presentado Iruka –

– Mucho gusto – decía el castaño dando una pequeña reverencia –

Iruka le hizo un gesto para que pasara y este ni lerdo ni perezoso pasó al salon.

– Bien jóvenes este es un alumno nuevo, ¿preséntate quieres? – decía con una sonrisa Iruka –

– Mucho gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Jiménez Eliécer – decía Eliécer dando una pequeña reverencia al salón –

– Bien Eliécer-kun tu asiento será el único vacío que esta al final del salon – decía Iruka señalando el sitio –

Eliécer iba caminando y pudo ver a Sasuke y se le vino algo a la cabeza.

– "Já un presumido orgulloso, yo creo que sería la competencia de Asuka" – pensaba serio Eliécer –

En otro mundo en una secundaria se podía ver a una pelirroja de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda con unos clips que usa como un accesorio para amarrar su cabello, su piel blanca ojos azules y vestida con el uniforme de la secundaria que era una falda azul y camisa blanca. Y esta estaba estornudando.

– ¿Estas resfriada Asuka? – preguntaba su amiga Hikari preocupada –

– No, seguro alguien esta notando mi grandeza – decía orgullosa Asuka –

Con Eliécer este solo se sentó y volteo a ver por la ventana del salon antes de que una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

– Pero Sensei, ¿por qué hasta ahora entra con nosotros? – preguntaba molesta una pelirrosa – Seguro no sabe nada de jutsus. –

– Sakura, si tienes un reclamo sobre la decisión de dejarlo ingresar a la academia a solo un día del examen, entonces tendrás que discutirlo con Hokage-sama – decía cansado Iruka –

– "Sip, este va ser el día más largo de mi vida...mentira, será el segundo más largo de mi vida" – pensaba Eliécer resignado y dando un pequeño suspiro –

Las lecciones de las mañanas pasaron tan lentas que más de uno en el salon se quedaba dormido, tras historias de héroes pasados de Konoha, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo más de uno se puso a gritar y a correr como loco para salir del salon para comprar algo en la cafetería, otros simplemente sacaron sus bentos para comer tranquilos en el salon, otras estaban alrededor de Sasuke pidiendo que salieran con ellas a comer.

La hora de almuerzo fue tan corto como nunca antes en sus pequeñas vidas, las lecciones de la tarde muchos estaban emocionados, Eliécer no entendía bien porque estaban emocionados.

– "En este mundo o en mi mundo, hay personas que les gusta el estudio" – pensaba fastidiado Eliécer –

Después de eso esperaron un poco hasta que llegó Iruka para decir que el día de hoy iba a ser la ultima lección en el dojo, ya que deberían de descansar un par de días antes de hacer la prueba final para ser unos Gennins oficiales, cuando todos salieron del salon caminaron por varios pasillos y corredores, hasta llegar el dojo.

Este era ver típico dojo de entrenamientos que hay en Japón, pisos de madera que relucían, paredes del mismo material, en estas habían unos escritos que decían "dar siempre lo mejor" o "no pierdas la esperanza", pero como Eliécer no entendía muy bien los kanjis entonces no le presto mucho la atención, todos los estudiantes se pusieron cerca de una de las paredes del dojo.

– Bien niños, ya saben la dinámica, llamo a la azar 2 de ustedes y pasan al centro del dojo a luchar, se vale usar Kunais, Shurikens, si pierden van a ser por rendirse o que toque el suelo – explicaba de forma rápida Iruka – Bien, ahora veamos – se ponía pensante – Hyuuga Hinata y Yamanaka Ino pasen al frente –

Las aludidas pasaron al frente, se pusieron a distancia y dieron una pequeña reverencia luego se pusieron en posición de ataque, Hinata en estilo de combate de los Hyuuga, por otra parte Ino se puso en posición de ataque que le enseñaron en la academia.

Como era de esperar Hinata le había ganado a Ino, la Hyuuga fue a darle una mano a Ino pero esta le rechazo y se levanto mal humorada, luego Hinata nerviosa fue a su lugar.

– Bien ahora, Uchiha Sasuke contra...– se quedaba pensativo –

– Sensei, ¿por qué no llama al nuevo? – preguntaba Sasuke serio –

Eliécer que estaba viendo todavía al cartel con los kanjis y tratando de entender que decía.

– "Haber haber, ¿qué dirá ahí?" – pensaba el castaño – "Creo que dice...¿siempre mejor?, creo que si dice así pero no entiendo el principio" – pensaba muy serio –

– Primo no creo que sea lo mejor, el no sabe mucho, además puedes llamar a cualquier otra persona – decía una voz femenina –

Hasta ese momento estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, pero cuando escucho esa voz y más la parte de "primo" se sorprendió y comenzó a buscar con la vista la portadora de aquella voz, pero no lograba encontrarla hasta que escucho al Uchiha.

– Hmp, siempre defendiendo a las escorias no Nana – decía en tono decepcionado – ¿Sabes que eres una Uchiha y así sigues defendiéndolos? – preguntaba molesto –

– Uchiha o no, es solo un apellido, todos aquí somos iguales, no debes ser tan arrogante – decía molesta Nana –

En ese momento el otro portador de Kyuubi localizo a la dueña de esa voz, una niña de la misma edad que los demás, el pelo negro como la noche y lacio y sedoso a la vista, le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, lo tenía amarro en la nuca con un lazo color verde, piel blanca como una porcelana, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, las facciones finas como de una princesa, de la misma estatura como las demás niñas presentes, llevaba una blusa manga larga color azul oscuro y una falda de color negro, en su lado derecho tenía su porta Shurikens y en la parte trazare de sus cintura del lado derecho su porta objetos, su pierna izquierda la tenía vendada y usaba sandalias ninjas color negro.

El castaño alzo la ceja derecha por lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

– "¿En momento del manga de Naruto dice que aparte de Sasuke, una prima de este quedará con vida?" – se preguntaba aun con la ceja levantada – "Puede ser que con mi llegada hubieran más cambios, eso me recuerda hablar con el zorro" – pensaba lo ultimo sin ánimos –

– ¿Es que acaso quieres luchar contra mí? – preguntaba molesto Sasuke –

La respuesta fue ir directo al centro del dojo a esperar su primo, este de inmediato fue al centro y sin esperar la señal de Iruka, se fue encima de su prima.

Esta por muy poco lo pudo esquivar el puño derecho de Sasuke, pero no pudo prevenir rodillazo en el estomago, que le saco un poco el aire.

Mientras Sasuke le agarraba por un brazo y con toda la fuerza que poseía lanzo a su prima contra una de las paredes, esta chocó y callo al suelo a dolorida, muchos fueron a ver el estado de la Uchiha, mayormente fueron hombres, en cambio las mujeres estaban gritando por Sasuke, mientras que Naruto se enfado y le grito a Sasuke.

– ¡Oye Teme! – todos voltearon a ver lo – ¿Quién demonios te crees?

Sasuke solo se fue caminando a su dirección y lo encaró.

– Alguien mejor que una basura como tú, Dobe – decía dando una sonrisa de arrogancia –

– Maldito – decía Naruto dando un puñetazo son su mano derecha –

Pero Sasuke lo detuvo y le iba a dar el mismo golpe a Naruto pero alguien habló y todo el mundo se volteo a ver quien hablaba.

– Creo que mejor me voy, hay cosas más interesantes que hacer que ver una pelea absurda – decía una voz que provenía de la entrada del dojo –

– Oye nuevo, ¿donde vas? – preguntaba un niño con un pequeño perro en la cabeza de él –

– Me voy a mi casa, nos vemos – decía Eliécer alzando la mano en forma de despedida y se iba a retirar pero lo llamaron –

– ¿Es que acaso piensas escapar? – preguntaba serio el Uchiha –

– Si te digo la verdad, me importa poco lo que pienses o digas – decía el castaño poniendo una sonrisa –

El Uchiha le molesto el comentario y ya iba a buscarlo, pero una voz conocida por todos llamó la atención el dojo.

– Veo que en tu primer día y ya estas dando problemas – decía una voz en que provenía de la espalda del castaño –

– Hokage-sama – dijeron casi todos en el dojo sorprendidos –

– Es que Oji-san tu sabes que yo no doy problemas, ellos vienen a mi créame no es la primera vez que sucede eso – decía Eliécer desanimado –

– Eliécer, un poco de respeto al Hokage – pedía serio Iruka –

– Tranquilo Iruka-kun, el nunca va a cambiar – decía decepcionado Sarutobi –

– Bien Oji-san, tenemos que hablar...en privado te espero en mi casa – decía serio – Nos vemos – terminaba nuestro héroe con una sonrisa, la mano derecha levantada y desapareciendo en una cortina de humo –

Sarutobi solo movió la cabeza resignado y camino un poco para ver el estado de la Uchiha.

– Sasuke, no te sobrepases con tu única familiar cerca – decía serio Sarutobi –

– Tsk – fue el único sonido que hizo el Uchiha. –

Mientras ahora se podía ver un Naruto con su cara zorruna, estaba pensando muy profundamente.

– "Dice que se llama, Eliécer y el sujeto de la mañana se llamaba...creo que igual, ¿Serán la misma persona?" – abrió los ojos sorprendido Naruto – "No lo creo, no creo que una persona sea tan tonta como pasarse por un niño" – daba una sonrisa zorruna –

En la calles de Konoha, se podía ver al castaño sin su Henge e iba muy tranquilo hasta que estornudo.

– Maldición, creo que me acaban de insultar, siempre me pasa lo mismo – decía malhumorado nuestro héroe caminando para su casa y pensando que estar con un grupo de niños y pasarse por uno...fue una mala idea desde el principio –

Mientras que un pájaro iba pasando y diciendo desde lejos.

– Aho...Aho...Aho – seguía el pájaro viendo a Eliécer –

Fin del capitulo.


	7. Capitulo 5 Historia jamás contada

**Capitulo 5**

**Historia jamás contada.**

Ya en su hogar el castaño se sentó en unos de los sillones de la pequeña sala, estaba meditando pensando un poco sobre los acontecimientos que ha tenido ese día, ciertamente fue una mala idea pasarse como un niño, de hecho una pésima idea luego estaba el hecho de que aparte de Sasuke estuviera otro sobreviviente al genocidio del clan Uchiha es cierto que el Sandaime lo menciono pero él no lo tomó mucho en cuenta pero ahora lo tenía desconcertado, cuantas cosas más habrán cambiado desde su llegada otro hecho que sería peligroso sería que un futuro no tan lejano Akatsuki la organización criminal se pusiera en acción antes de lo esperado eso le tomaría una clara ventaja contra él, pero por otra parte él no tenía nada que ver con este mundo si por él fuera todo se iría al diablo y él regresaría a su mundo pero no todo lo que uno deseé se cumple.

Estaba tan concentrado meditando que no notó que había entrado a su subconsciente cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos pudo ver que estaba es varios pasadizos no era como antes una cloaca ahora en cambio las paredes eran de tierra unas cuantas antorchas se veían en el camino estaban bastantes alejadas entre cada iluminación el techo era igual de tierra, el lugar era una especie de madriguera o castillo más construido esto lo sorprendió pero al poco tiempo le resto importancia y emprendió el camino para hablar con él zorro, estuvo caminando por un rato ya se estaba cansado de caminar sin rumbo, tantos corredores, cruces y demás era tedioso cuando ya iba a tirar la toalla pudo divisar algo rojizo al final de un corredor así que siguió a esa dirección.

_**Subconsciente**_

_Cuando llego pudo ver al zorro durmiendo o eso le parecía a él así que le hablo._

– _Zorro despierta tenemos que hablar_ – decía Eliécer serio –

_Estuvo ahí por un pequeño tiempo en ese lugar en la entrada de lugar se cansó de esperar y ya se iba a retirar pero para su sorpresa el zorro abrió los ojos._

– **Ha pasado tiempo Gaki **– decía el zorro con imponente voz – **Apuesto que no vienes para saber el estado del clima de mañana **–

– _Ciertamente vengo para saber más sobre tu historia desde que llegaste a Konoha, creo que hace más de 100 años_ – decía Eliécer sentándose en suelo –

_Kyuubi entrecerró los ojos por lo que estaba escuchando del simple humano que estaba viendo, le era muy sospechoso todo eso._

– **¿Por qué debería contarte algo a ti? ¿Con qué derecho? **– pregunto serio el zorro observando al castaño con mirada analítica –

– _Por nada en especial solo quería conocer un poco más de ti, ya sabes para tener una buena compañía además de que vamos a estar así por un tiempo más entonces.._– decía despreocupado el castaño –

_El Bijuu cerró los ojos para meditar sobre si contarle un poco de él, a su parecer ningún humano tendría que saber nada él, pero este era algo diferente así que solo abrió un poco los ojos para dar su respuesta._

– **Te contaré ya que me parece justo de que yo sepa de toda tu vida y que tú no sepas algo de la mía **– decía perezoso Kyuubi – **Bien como sabrás yo caí a manos de esta aldea de mierda por culpa de Madara que estuvo luchando contra el Senju, te preguntas ¿ cómo yo el gran Kyuubi no Youko apareció durante esa lucha?. La respuesta es algo sencilla ese bastardo de Madara encontró mi lugar de descanso lo primero que vi fue esos ojos no los había visto desde que Ridoku Sennin nos extrajo del Juubi, Rin'negan ese bastardo me paralizo para luego sacar un poco de mi sangre. Luego de eso se largo y la paralizáis se esfumó como si el viento se tratara, luego poco de eso varios días después yo como siempre estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que de pronto. **– el Kyuubi azotó sus colas contra el suelo con enojo haciendo un gran ruido en el lugar y hacer temblar él sitio – **Estaba en medio de un valle y ahí estaban esos 2 malditos cuando vi a Madara el bastardo uso de nuevo sus ojos y me controló no recuerdo nada durante esa batalla, cuando por fin pude recobrar mi conciencia estaba enjaulado como si un maldito perro rabioso fuera, trate de moverme pero para mi sorpresa estaba encadenado, mis colas junto con mis extremidades y cuello, mi libertad que había durado por varios siglos fue robada como rayo tocase el suelo en segundos, luego de eso una mujer con ropas tradicionales estaba de frente como tu lo estas en este momento, su nombre si no mal recuerdo era Uzumaki Mito **– decía Kyuubi molesto –

_Eliécer estaba sorprendido ya que el manga de Naruto no narraba esos hechos desde el punto de vista del Zorro, era algo abrumador y sorprendente al mismo tiempo saber que un ser con siglos de vida le contara tan siquiera una parte de su vida._

– **Le pregunte a esa humana del ¿por qué me había quitado mi libertad?. Esa desgraciada solo respondió de que yo era un ser destructivo y de odio por eso estaba encerrado dentro de ella para no causar destrucción y muerte a mi paso, eso había sido la peor mentira que había escuchado en mi vida, toda mi vida era dormir y dormir no había causado destrucción o algo parecido en mis años de vida, yo traté de atacarla pero no pude por las cadena, ella por su parte sé retiró de mi presencia. **– decía el zorro molesto – **Después de varios años ella se volvió a poner delante de mi como si fuéramos grandes amigos y me dijo, no, me ordeno que le diera mi poder yo quede indignado por tal orden le había respondido que ni en mil años le daría una onza de mi poder y ella solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomó una parte de mi poder, gracias a eso ella pudo sentir el ****odio en las demás personas a su alrededor pero no salio bien librada de esa osadía. **– Decía eso mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de maldad – **Gracias a ello tuvieron que buscar un remplazo de Jinchuuriki porque ella estaba muriendo, su red de chakra estaba contaminado es decir, tenía un veneno que no había cura, mi Chakra yo disfrute de eso por años esperaba ese día que me iban a pasar de "dueño" para poder irme de aquí pero lastimosamente encontraron a su suplente una niña igual que ella Uzumaki Kushina **– decía el ser ese nombre con veneno – **Esa humana fue peor que la anterior tenía la habilidad de crear cadenas de su Chakra, las veces que ella trataba de tomar mi poder a la fuerza yo me resistía y era más fuerte que ella pero esa perra lastimaba con esas malditas cadenas, como si fuera un maldito caballo o algo por el estilo pero como yo era aun más fuerte que ella nunca pudo tomar mi poder pasaron varios años en esa lucha hasta que vi mi oportunidad para salir y destruir esta maldita aldea, justamente cuando esa perra estaba dando luz a su hijo y así lo hice y ya el resto lo sabes bien **– decía el zorro perezosamente –

– _Ya veo, conque las anteriores Jinchuurikis eran peor que lo esperaba ve estas son las clases de cosas que uno no se entera en un manga o algo por el estilo._ – decía asombrado el castaño – P_ero he aquí un ventaja Kyuubi y es que aquí no estas enjaulado ni tan siquiera encadenado lo único malo es que no puedas salir, tal vez con Kuchiyose no jutsu puedas salir de aquí, pero no estoy seguro tendría que investigar más poder sacarte de aquí._ – decía pensante el ninja –

_El zorro solo alzo una ceja por lo que estaba diciendo ese humano._

– **¿Y que ganarías tu por tratar de sacarme de aquí? **– preguntaba serio el zorro –

– _Yo nada, en cambio tú si ganarías algo muy precioso que se te ha negado por varios años y eso es libertad _– decía sonriente Eliécer –

_Kyuubi lo vio sorprendido hace tiempo que deseaba esa libertad que le habían negado muchos y ahora su actual "Jinchuuriki" si se podría llamar de alguna manera estaba tratando de devolverse la, de inmediato comenzó a reír y Eliécer lo vio curioso._

– **JAJAJAJAJA, eres alguien interesante Gaki, probablemente vas a tener aventuras interesantes y yo como un ser curioso voy a tener algo de entretenimiento, es por eso que cuando ocupes mi poder no dudes en usarlo pero si consigues una forma invocar me en el mundo exterior por un tiempo estaré más que feliz. **– decía Kyuubi contento –

– _Entonces es una especie de trato me parece, así que tenemos un trato._ – decía el castaño dando le la mano –

_El zorro le extendió una cola para hacer oficial él trato. _

– **Deberías estar afuera alguien toca la puerta **– decía perezosamente el zorro –

– _Debe ser Oji-san_ – decía cansado – _Por cierto, ¿tienes un nombre no? _– preguntaba nuestro héroe curioso –

– **No tientes tu suerte, pero más adelante lo sabrás ahora largo** – decía Kyuubi dando un gruñido y Eliécer desapareció del lugar –

_**Mundo Exterior**_

El castaño abrió los ojos y escucho que tocaban la puerta se levantó perezosamente de su sillón y fue a la puerta, la abrió y vio que era el Hokage se hizo a un lado y le hizo una señal de que pasara este paso y fue a uno de los 2 sillones que había en la sala.

– Bien Eliécer-kun ¿cuál fue el problema esta vez?. – decía cansado el viejo Sandaime –

Eliécer fue al sillón que estaba al frente del que usaba Sarutobi y tomo asiento.

– Verás ciertamente eso fue un gran error hacerme pasar por un crío y poder ser Gennin, así que lo medité muy bien me gustaría que me pusieran en algún otro rango, claro esta haciendo una prueba de habilidades como las hace un extranjero que llega a la aldea queriendo ser un Shinobi – decía sereno Eliécer –

– Ciertamente esa fue una pésima idea, incluso hasta mi me dio pena darte ese permiso, por otro lado sería una buena idea la que me propones hacerte un examen de habilidades para ponerte como Chunnin o Jounnin según sea tus resultados, pero ahora el problema será los consejeros – decía serio Sarutobi –

– ¿Cuál sería el problema? – preguntaba – Que yo sepa ellos solo están para aconsejar al Hokage no para la toma de decisiones. – decía extrañado Eliécer –

– Claro para eso fue la idea del Shodaime que ellos dieran su punto de vista pero en este segundo mandato mío he sido muy permisivo sobre ciertas cosas, entre ellas están los ataques que recibió Naruto en su infancia el consejo me tenía maniatado, otro caso fue el suceso del Clan Uchiha nunca pensé que algo así pasaría. – decía molesto Sarutobi –

– Oji-san ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Qué solo estas solamente como símbolo hacía las demás aldeas de que Konoha aun tiene Hokage después de la perdida del Yondaime o qué tal vez el concejo esta tan corrupto que no puedes hacer nada? – preguntaba molesto Eliécer –

Sarutobi respondió con él silencio no respondió nada de lo que decía su alumno, era cierto que en este segundo mandato pensaba que las cosas serían más fáciles pero se equivocó, primero estaba el secuestro que hubo hacía una de las hijas de Clan Hyuuga y el sacrificio que tuvo que dar el hermano de Hiashi para que no entraran en guerra, luego los aldeanos tratando de matar el pequeño Naruto claro él ponía vigilantes para el infante pero lo que no sabía era que esos Ambus también lastimaban al pequeño además que nunca supo como los aldeanos sabían que él era un Jinchuuriki y por ultimo fue la masacre del clan Uchiha solo un hombre mato a centenares de su propio clan civiles o Shinobis eso a él no le importo solo dejó con vida a su hermano menor y por descuido a su prima.

Estos sucesos le estaban afectando el no podía hacer mucho sobre esas cosas, cuando el apodado Profesor iba a retomar nuevamente la palabra un Ambu con mascara de perro apareció en medio de la sala sé acercó a Sarutobi y le susurro algo en el oído, las facciones de su rostro fueron cambiando a uno angustiado paso por sorprendido para luego ponerse serio, solo asintió con la cabeza y el Ambu desapareció.

– Lo siento Eliécer-kun acaba de surgir algo y pienso hacer algo al respecto, pasa mañana por mi despacho al medio día para hablar sobre tú examen y sobre tú colocación de rango – decía serio Sarutobi poniéndose de pie –

– ¿Qué sucede? Si puedo ayudar en algo dime – pregunto curioso Eliécer –

– Nada algo sobre Naruto – decía antes de desaparecer –

Eliécer se sorprendió ya que hasta mañana sería el examen así que seguramente Naruto robaría el pergamino sagrado, atraparía a Mizuki y sería ascendido a Gennin pero nuevamente los hechos cambiaron estaba vez se adelanto un día, algo que ya empezaba a preocupar a Eliécer. Pero no podía hacer nada solo que todo siguiera su curso no tendría sentido preocuparse más de lo que esta, por ahora sería mejor comer algo y ver mañana a Sarutobi en su despacho, solo esperaba que el consejo pusiera trabas.

Mientras que Naruto por otro lado estaba saltando por los árboles en su espalda se podía ver un gran pergamino estaba contento ya que con eso se graduaría antes que sus compañeros y sería Gennin, a lo lejos diviso el lugar dicho por su Sensei Mizuki era una cabaña que estaba en las afueras de la aldea bajo de los árboles y descanso un poco.

– Me pregunto si podré ver algo dentro del pergamino – decía pensante Naruto – Bueno Mizuki-sensei no me prohibió nada así que voy a echar una ojeada – decía con una sonrisa –

Y así lo hizo extendió el gran pergamino en sus rodillas y comenzó a ver que contenía luego de un par ojeadas se sorprendió ya que eran Jutsus de la aldea y en titulo del contenido decía Kinjutsus en la academia lo había escuchado eran Jutsus prohibidos por los Hokages, dejó su lectura momentáneamente para plantearse una pregunta, ¿Para qué Mizuki quería este pergamino?.

Volvió a su lectura para ver si encontraba alguna respuesta pero no vio nada, pero era algo sumamente sospechoso viendo entre Jutsus vio uno que le llamo la atención Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, parecía una variante del Jutsu que siempre fallaba, por ese maldito Jutsu había fallado 2 veces anteriormente pero si volvería a repetir de nuevo ahora tendría un As bajo la manga, así que aprendió el sello de manos en realidad no era tan difícil era un sello en forma de cruz justamente en medio del pecho decía que la cantidad de Chakra no importaba entre más le pusiera era mejor así que él por primera vez hizo caso a lo que decía un pergamino.

Estuvo practicando por un rato hasta que llego alguien al lugar Naruto dejó su practica para voltear a ver y era su Sensei preferido Iruka.

– Hasta que por fin te encuentro Naruto – decía molesto Iruka –

– ¿Iruka-sensei ya que hice este examen voy a ser un Gennin verdad? – preguntaba sonriente Naruto –

– ¿Examen? ¿Cuál examen Naruto? – preguntaba confundido Iruka –

– Mizuki-sensei me comento de este examen, de que si robaba el pergamino sería ascendido a Gennin – decía Naruto viendo la cara de Iruka pero estaba sorprendido – Entonces no era un examen era un engaño – decía para si mismo Naruto –

– Naruto al fin te encuentro entrégame ese pergamino – decía Mizuki que estaba llegando al lugar –

– Mizuki ¿qué significa esto? – preguntaba molesto Iruka –

– Así que estas aquí, mierda todo se complica pero bueno si te mato podré decir que el Chico zorro te atacó entonces yo llegue y lo tuve que eliminar y me verían como un héroe en esta mugrienta aldea – decía con una sonrisa llena de maldad el peliceleste –

– Entonces todo era un engaño – decía Naruto molesto –

– Claro no iba a recurrir a alguien más inteligente que tú, ya que eres el peor de todos en esa clase, además Naruto ¿no sientes curiosidad del por qué todos te odian? – preguntaba con una sonrisa Mizuki –

Naruto estaba curioso así que solo afirmo con la cabeza.

– Mizuki no lo hagas, esta contra la Ley del Sandaime – decía asustado Iruka –

– ¡Naruto hace más de 13 años atacó el zorro demonio Kyuubi, el Yondaime no lo elimino lo único que pudo hacer fue encerrarlo dentro de un ser nacido para que soportara a ese demonio así que Naruto tu eres ese niño que sacrificaron en tu interior esta Kyuubi! – decía con veneno Mizuki –

Naruto estaba sorprendido por esa revelación, ahora todo tenía sentido esas miradas, las veces que lo golpeaban hasta que se desangrara y el porqué nadie quería jugar con él, además de que ya sabia que ese zorro que algunas veces vio era el Kyuubi.

Naruto estaba metido en sus pensamientos que no vio que Mizuki le estaba lanzando un Fuuma Shuriken a su dirección reacciono cuando alguien lo protegía de esa letal arma, cuando parpadeo de nuevo vio que Iruka lo estaba protegiendo y llorando.

– Naruto tu no eres el zorro, solo eres un niño que trata ser mejor cada día, que se esfuerza al máximo para ser el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos y eres mi mejor estudiante que he tenido en años – decía Iruka estaba llorando y tenía una sonrisa de sinceridad en su rostro –

Naruto se sorprendió por esa declaración y unas lagrimas que caían en su rostro se fundían con las de él, otra persona lo reconocía y lo quería por esas personas aunque fueran pocas valdría la pena vivir en esta aldea y defender la, por lo que hizo a un lado al herido Iruka le removió el arma que tenía en su espalda y lo tiro al un lado.

– Así que defendiendo a ese bakemono no Iruka, ahora ¿por qué no se dejan morir de una buena vez? – decía molesto Mizuki lanzando una segunda Fuuma Shuriken –

Naruto al ver esto saco un Kunai que tenía portaobjectos y la lanzo directo a la Fuuma Shuriken las dos armas chocaron y cambiaron de dirección.

– Si te atreves a lastimar a Iruka-sensei, lo pagaras muy caro – decía Naruto molesto –

– ¿Crees que podrías tan siquiera tocarme? Solamente eres una basura, te golpeare hasta que mueras bastardo – decía furioso Mizuki –

– Si me golpeas una vez – decía Naruto hacia un sello en cruz y varias bombas de humo se esparcían por todo el lugar hasta que el viento movió el humo muchos Clones de Naruto se dejaban ver – Te devolveré el golpe multiplicado – decían los clones al mismo tiempo mientras se lanzaban contra Mizuki que no sabía que pasaba –

– "Esos no son solamente Bunshins son copias solidas, Naruto ¿cuando te has hecho tan fuerte? " – pensaba sorprendido Iruka mientras veía como todos los clones desaparecían del lugar dejando solamente al original –

Naruto vio que Mizuki no se movía estaba inconsciente se volteo donde Iruka y fue ayudarlo a levantarse, Iruka le dio una sonrisa a Naruto

– ¿Naruto quieres cerrar los ojos por un momento? – preguntaba sonriente Iruka –

Naruto hizo caso y cerro los ojos sentía que le quitaban sus goggles y le ponían otro objecto en su lugar.

– Ya puedes abrir los ojos Naruto – decía la voz de Iruka –

Este los abrió y vio en las manos de su Sensei sus goggles se sorprendió se tocó la frente y había algo metálico con el símbolo de Konoha en ella vio a su Sensei y este no tenía su Hitai-ate así que se puso a saltar de felicidad.

– Felicidades Naruto ahora eres oficialmente Gennin de Konohagakure no Sato, vamos a celebrar a Ichiraku – decía contento Iruka –

– ¡Lo logrettebayo! – gritaba de la emoción Naruto –

Mientras que en el despacho del Sandaime este se encontraba sonriente viendo atraves de su bola de cristal a Naruto sonreír.

– Por lo menos todo acabo bien esta vez – decía sonriente él Hokage –

Fin del Capitulo

**Notas del autor:**

**Bueno me disculpo por la tardanza de este fic y de los otros, no tenía inspiración suficiente para crear un capitulo decente, lo único que quedaba era algo corto el cap y tras de eso casi sin sentido, así que esta semana estuve pensando en ideas y esto fue que salio algo largo pero peor es nada, si lo sé que lo de naruto y mizuki esta más que trillado pero es algo realmente importante para la vida de este rubio así que no se podía eliminar de lo que me queda de vacaciones antes de regresar de nuevo a clases voy a estar actualizando los demás fics, así que no sé preocupen. **

**Bueno me gustaría ver sus opiniones y si quieren lincharme estoy más que preparado (por cierto hace meses había actualizado el otro fic de evangelion y un troll comento pero no de forma que debería ser, así que cualquier review ofensivo será borrado y reportado) por lo demás ya saben estoy preparado para morir por tal osadía jajaja nos vemos en las próximas actualizaciones.**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


End file.
